Alex and KUnit
by K-UNITisHERE
Summary: Alex meets K-Unit again. Jack is gone and Alex gets to know them. See what happens. My first fic. Please review
1. AN1

Hi, please read this

This is my first fan fic like ever. I Love to read them though. I am like unhealthily obsessed with them. This is my first attempt at ever trying to be a good writer so stick with me. Some things I want to cover:

Disclaimer: Most working with Alex Rider Fanfics: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO ALEX RIDER. I wish…Anthony Horowitz makes money from it…I don't. Also the plot might not be 100% original as I have read a lot of Alex Rider fics, as previously stated. If you are offended in any way tell me.

Reviews: Please review. I want to know what you think. Flames are accepted. I care what everybody thinks, but I don't care enough to be offended by any personal opinions.

Updates: Never done this before, but I know I like when people update. I'm pretty busy so I don't know how well this will work out. I have a pretty good idea of the plot, so you only have to worry about me actually sitting down to write it. I'm trying to make each chapter 2000 words at least and the first one is just over. I think this story is going to be 15 chapters…maybe

K-UNITisHERE


	2. Alex

"…Hello Alex, this is Mrs. Jones. Mr. Blunt and I request your presence at the Royal and General for tomorrow at four..."

Alex and Jack were listening to their messages and this is what awaited them when they arrived home from their awesome dinner out on a Monday. It is safe to say that both of them are now severely pissed off. It had only been two weeks since Alex had gotten back from the Snakehead mission and honestly, he was not alright.

His nightmares got worse and worse so he never got a good night's sleep. And since he was so far behind and had tons of homework that kept him up until three every night. Then he could barely stay awake in class putting him farther behind. He was having major life issues.

And Jack, she hated seeing him like this. His nightmares weren't exactly a secret. Sometime she could hear him calling out or waking up gasping. And he never talked to her about them. It was killing her from the inside to see him dieing from the inside out. And they both had only one person to blame. MI6, the very…villains that were calling them now asking for Alex to come back.

"I'm not going you know" Alex told Jack, with no expression. She thought he might be sinking into a depression and she was worried, to say the least.

"You better damn well not be" Jack said, "Or I might have to knock you out and keep you hidden" Joking of course, but they both would not set foot into that 'bank' again freely.

************

"Alex…Alex…Alex…Al…AL…" Tom had to almost yell to wake up Alex, who had fallen asleep at their lunch table. Tom did not try to shake him awake, because last time he did that…well he ended up with a sprained wrist, luckily not broken. Alex' instincts were deadly from his missions.

Alex picked up his head and turned to look at his only friend, sadly the only one left, but he considered himself lucky to still have Tom at least. Now fully awake, Alex stood up with Tom as lunch had ended and they were heading to maths.

"What's up with you man," Tom asked, "You haven't stayed up for a full day of school since you've gotten back" He was sort of making fun but he really was worried. Unbeknownst to Alex, Tom and Jack had been talking behind his back. Well, not really behind his back as he was no where insight while on his last mission. They talked even more now that Alex was like a zombie.

"I think you need some help," Tom stated.

"First, I've just been tired because of all the work I've had to catch up on, but you wouldn't know about that. And second, I do not need help. So there" Alex said, rather childishly actually.

They stepped into their maths class and settled in for a boring class. Maths was one of the only subjects Alex wasn't failing miserably, or at all. It was easiest to catch up on as there was not a whole lot of work and it seemed to come naturally to him, as he learned everything as soon as he read the lesson. That and language were the only classes he did well in. So he actually paid attention in this class.

So he settled in to a boring but comprehendible lesson. Halfway through the class the phone rang and the teacher paused to answer. When she hung up she did not look surprised.

"Alex, you are to go to the office" she said. He packed up and left the room, all eyes watching as he left. He was severely creeped out, both by his classmates and by the unexpected call.

He made the long journey down to the front office and when he arrived what he saw severely pissed off. Not only was MI6 trying to get him to do another mission for them, they now were pulling him directly out of school with an unknown agent.

This nondescript agent was talking with the secretary Ms. Bedfordshire.

"Alex, this man says he's a family friend who was supposed to take you to the doctors today" she said. Her comment was only met with a confused look from Alex which made the agent have to jump in so he wouldn't be found out.

"We just made it a few days ago. I must have forgotten to tell you. We can go now according to Ms. Bedfordshire," the agent said moving towards Alex so that he could lead him out the front door towards a car. But Alex resisted.

"That appointment is next week. I checked this morning. And even if it is today I don't want to go with you" Alex stated giving the agent a look that challenged him to say anything against him that he would raise hell.

"Alex I really must insist. This appointment is necessary" Agent said.

"I'm going back to class. I've already missed enough of it." Alex was tired. Not only sleep deprived he was tired of dealing with this. He could not stand looking at the agent any longer.

Ms B was totally shocked. She'd never seen anyone who refused to _leave _school. Whenever someone came down they were beaming to be allowed off school early, but she figured this was just part of the mystery of Alex Rider. A secret that no one had been able to figure out, but spent a great gossiping and speculating about.

He was sort of surprised that the agent let him go, but with Ms. B as an audience, he really couldn't do much.

So Alex made his way back to his classroom and, big surprise, when he walked in everyone's eyes followed him to his seat. Really, couldn't they at least try to not be so glaringly obvious about what they thought of him? But Alex couldn't blame them for no one had gone through what he had endured. And he didn't wish his fate upon anyone.

He sat down and the teacher did him a huge favor by starting to teach again. It took the attention off him. Tom however kept trying to get his attention and mouthed, _what happened_.

_I'll tell you later_, Alex mouthed back and obviously Tom knew what it was about now that Alex refused to talk about it in class.

************

The class slowly filed out into the hall with Tom and Alex the last to exit.

They went into the court yard where they were allowed a short break. Time to talk.

"So what did they want?" Tom asked.

"MI6 sent this guy to take me out of school and bring me in so they could give me a mission. But I refused and that was that." Alex replied

"You're not doing missions for them anymore?" Tom

"Why would I help them anymore? They blackmailed me, remember" Alex, with a "no shit Sherlock" attitude.

"Sorry I just thought it would be cool to be a teenage spy…like in all those movies…"

Tom

"Because everybody knows Hollywood tells the whole truth, just like freaking MI6. They all swore on scout's honor." Alex replied. And if you don't realize that was sarcastic you are seriously touched in the head. Alex was just so thoroughly pissed off at…life. Especially MI6.

"So what are you going to do about them, Al, just ignore them?" Tom "They don't seem like they'll just leave you alone."

"But that's pretty much the plan: duck and cover" Alex

"For a spy, that doesn't sound like a very sophisticated plan." Tom

"Well…" Alex stuck out his tongue; he was so tired of being mature, and tired of being tired, and of MI6. I think I made that obvious by now.

"But seriously they're not gonna give up you know" Tom

"I know." Alex heaved a huge sigh. He knew Blunt would try to get him in again, or what he would against Alex, like they had used Jack. But he knew how to outmaneuver them to keep himself safe.

***Some amount of time later after school***

Alex biked home and arrived to a sullen looking Jack. Something was wrong. Why was he not surprised? I mean really, this was just the icing on the cake. But he knew she wasn't upset with him and it was the stern face but the sad-ish face. Alex automatically knew what was going on instinctively.

"They came here?" Alex said both as a question and a statement. MI6 sent someone to his house. Oh how he hated them. If you didn't catch that already.

"Yes they gave me a message for you" Jack replied.

"What did they say" Alex

"They are giving you two days to come to them at the Royal and General or they said they're gonna use force to bring you in," Jack reiterated for him "Alex I don't know what to do. I don't want you to go but who knows what they'll do. It's not fair. It's not fair to you" Jack was starting to get angry; angry at all the things MI6 had done. "Alex I forbid you to go"

"Jack, I wasn't planning on it. They sent someone to my school to take me there but I refused to go," Jack looked surprised that they would go that far. Alex went over and hugged her because they both needed it. After seven years together they were ultra close.

"Do you want some early dinner," Jack said pulling away and the two went into the kitchen.

************

Searing pain was all he felt. The ripping that came from his left shoulder. It consumed all his senses and he felt nothing else. It was approaching an unbearable level and he was surprised he wasn't dieing from the agonizing throbbing that rippled through his whole body.

Alex sat up gasping and sweating clutching his shoulder. His current dream was probably the worse one he had. Sometimes that were of fights he had with Conrad or Nile or Nadia Vole…But sometimes he relived the sniper attack.

He knew he could never get to sleep now so he got up and did some school catch up work at his desk. This had become a routine and he ended up falling asleep again at his desk, with books for pillows at about five. The work took him mind off the pain.

************

Alex dragged himself down the stair for breakfast at seven. He had heard Jack get up to start it fifteen minutes prior and it's not like Alex was going to get anymore sleep.

When he had first tried to walk around, he had a slight limp as his left shoulder still felt sore. But he had made sure to disguise it as he went into the kitchen. Then he sat down painfully and nearly fell asleep.

Jack still noticed that he favored his right side. He could barely get anything past her.

"Alex Are you alright?" Jack asked worriedly, he had never been this bad before. When the nightmares had started she tried to talk to him about it but he refused to share. She saw how it upset him and let it drop because she knew when a Rider was determined to not divulge information you usually didn't get any.

"Yeah. m'just tired," Alex replied yawning. He was also rubbing his bullet wound not to be escaped Jack's notice. Now she knew what his nightmare had been about.

"Do you want to stay home," Jack asked, "you don't look so well."

"I can't miss anymore school or I'll fail my GSCEs," Alex replied with his head on the counter eyes closed.

"You better get going," Jack said still sounding worried and not appeased at all. She couldn't stand seeing Alex like this but her situation was so unique she didn't know what to do. She could only hope that MI6 left him alone. Alex was strong and could recover but with time. He just hadn't gotten the time. MI6 wouldn't give it to him. But she was determined to not let him go back.

She would try to protect him, but there was only so much she could do.


	3. Getting him

AN: so second chapter took me like three hours to write. They're coming out pretty fast but I don't know for how long. Some reviews are needed to maybe speed me up… I take bribes. Chapter is about 2500 words, I am so proud of myself. I have the plot you lucky ducks so it's just actually writing each chapter that is gonna take a while. Let me know what you think.

During school Alex had fallen asleep in every class. He was always woken up though by Tom flicking little pieces of crumpled up paper. Surprisingly no body noticed what was going on in the very last seats of all the classrooms.

Alex couldn't wait to go home and sleep. He practically wept with join when the final bell rang. He and Tom were the first ones out the contrary to yesterday. Nothing exciting happened that day, well Alex was asleep so he really had no idea what had happened all day. Maybe next time he should have taken Jack up on her offer. If only he knew, that would have been better for this particular day.

Alex settled in to a slow rhythm of peddling for the trip home. Slow and steady wins the race and all that. It certainly did not make him lose.

When he was halfway home, a man stepped out in front of him suddenly, and had he not been going slowly, he surely would have crashed. But he was able to evade the man and stop his bike without any injury or much trouble at all really. His reflexes had always been good, but now…they were better.

He turned to ask the man what his problem was in an unkind way, as he was fed up with people, he could not be his normally polite self. To his horror, he couldn't get any words out as recognition flash through his head. It was the agent who had tried to take him out of school the day prior.

"What are you doing here?" Alex growled, sending his best glare at the man.

"I was told not to return to HQ without you, and to use force if necessary. I'm sure Jack gave you my message." he replied pointedly. Alex stared at him taking in his appearance. He wore a black suit, was about in his mid-twenties, black hair, brown eyes, extremely tall, about 6'3", and had the toned and muscular build, obviously from him line of work.

"I'm not going with you anywhere. My mommy said never to talk to strangers. Plus it's past my bedtime," Alex said just to tick the guy off. Isn't life fun? He was leveled with a queer look from the agent, but he didn't seem too disturb. Plus orders were orders, right? He didn't really know why the higher ups wanted this kid but he had no authority to question orders or ask why.

"I don't care. You can do this my way or…my way" the agent replied.

"Ok..." the agent looked surprised again, really everybody underestimates him, but it does work to his advantage, "I choose my way."

The agent realized that his plan was not going according to plan. This kid was toying with him.

"Rider, just get in the car!" the agent demanded pointing to a black Sudan across the street. Obviously the agent wasn't very patient. MI6 should work on that quality in their employees.

"But I hate black,"

And with that statement Alex jumped back on his bike and pedaled quickly around the man. He refused to get caught up in this again. He looked over his shoulder to see if the agent was following. He had threatened to use force.

And when he swiveled his head around from seeing that the agent was not giving chase, as he came to an alley another mad pulled out on a motorcycle to block his path down the sidewalk. Alex's instincts were reacting reflexively to his current situation. He skidded to the left down the alley to evade any crash.

When he saw what was down the other end, he knew this had been set up. There was another motorcycle blocking the exit of the alley. And from the sound of it, Alex could here the first one coming behind him to close him in. He was pedaling quickly towards the second motorcycle, without any thought of stopping.

The distance between himself and the motorcycle was slowly dwindling. His time was running out before he crashed into it and being on a bike he knew he would come out worse. But he had come up with a plan to halfway down the alley to evade both people.

He kept going straight towards the one blocking the exit, and the man started to have a nervous look as Alex was not stopping. Alex drove his bike right into the motorcycle, but he had already vacated it. Right before the bikes actually crashed Alex jumped over the motorcycle and landed gracefully in a crouching position. He spring up running right away.

The motorcycle fell from the force of the bike crash and sent both them sprawling. Alex could here the first motorcycle screeching to a halt in order to avoid the second one. From the sound of it, it did not seem like the first guy stopped in time.

Alex went sprinting across the street, and into a park. He thought there were still more agent around as three obviously was not enough. He was right of course, so Alex went to find a hiding spot until he could get home.

He climbed a big oak tree right next to the pond in the park about three blocks from his house, where he and Tom sometimes came to kick a football around. It was the perfect spot and he got up there just in time where there were no people around. As soon as he settled in there, some people started to pass by and Alex could tell that some of them were agent.

Some tried to casually look around trying to find him without looking like they were looking for someone. Some a barely noticeable bulge on there hip where he assumed some of them carried guns. Of course they were mixed in with the normal after school crowd of people.

One thing he learned from most missions was that people never looked up. When searching for someone they never could wrap their minds around them being right above their head. Only highly trained people thought to look in a sphere, like Yassen and Ian. For all MI6 was worth they did not know how to look for a teenager. They made too many assumptions that were more often then not: wrong. Alex could climb since he was like four; all due to his uncle's training.

Alex actually forgot why he was hiding as he watched the agents look for him. He found it quite amusing. But the tree he picked was especially thick and he was in the dead middle of it, so unless they looked straight up from under the tree they would not see him. He saw less and less as he figured that they thought he was not in the park.

At around five o'clock, Alex swung down from the tree as he had not seen any agents for the last twenty minutes. While he was sitting up in the tree he had tried to think of a route home that would keep him safe as possible.

He decided to cut through Tom's house to throw anybody off his trail.

He headed towards the south exit as it was close to the mall strip that would be filled with people; he would be able to blend in with the crowd. He was a teenager, he could do this. He set off down the side walk keeping a sharp eye on his surroundings as he moved into the nearest crowd that was around the first outlet.

Nothing was suspicious, and he hadn't seen anyone that looked like they would be a spy, and as we know Alex is good at recognizing them, but his instincts were telling him something completely different. They were screaming either run or hide, but being in a public place he could only hide in plain sight. Which he knew would not keep him from their sight for long. The only thing keeping him safe was knowing with so many witnesses there was only so much MI6 could do.

As he was walking a random guy bumped into him pretty hard. It almost sent him to the ground, but the other guy had good enough reflexes to grab his wrist to keep him upright. Alex looked up to scowl at the man but as soon as their eyes met he knew this guy was from his best friends in the whole wide world. His eyes were hardened from seeing things he would never forget and probably haunted him. There was still pressure on his wrist so he looked down to rip the guys hand off of him so he could take off, but what he saw was worse.

The freaking guy had handcuffed them together.

Alex was so tempted to just punch the guy but he knew he would just be dragged with him when the guy fell. The man started to walk away from the mall to get away from the crowd and witnesses towards a parking lot. Alex had no choice to follow.

Alex was surprised that no body had noticed that they were handcuffed together but he noticed that the guy walked so the handcuffs were near invisible between them. Alex walked slowly deliberately as to buy himself some time. The guy couldn't really rush him as it would draw attention and possibly reveal the handcuffs.

Honestly, Alex wasn't particularly worried. His uncle had taught him how to pick handcuffs by age six. They weren't particularly difficult to undo if you had practice and knew what you were doing. Alex was only worried about having enough time to get them off before more agents surround them.

So he set to work and had the handcuffs off before they were three-quarters across the street. He didn't let go of them right away as not to alert the guy to his freedom. The guy would obviously give chase once he realized Alex was free. What to do?

He waited until they were back on a sidewalk as he did not want to knock the guy out in the middle of the street leaving him to be run over. As soon as they ascended the curb Alex came forward and pushed the pressure point on the guy's neck that knocked him unconscious. Alex slowly lowered the guy to the ground, turned and sprinted down the street. No doubt there was back up that just saw his little stunt.

He ran and ran and his bullet wound gave a slight twinge but he pushed it away for later. As he turned down an empty street he heard the footsteps that would give chase. They weren't going particularly fast, which alerted Alex to a plan.

Maybe they wanted him to go this way? They were herding him into an ambush, so he did the first thing that came to mind, he made an unexpected turn down another alley. He stopped about five feet in as this situation felt oddly familiar. They had planned for anything he would do. They blocked the exit with about five agents.

The ones behind him arrived finally arrived to block his escape. Alex stood crossed armed staring at the men in front of him but them let his eyes wonder for an escape. They all noticed what he was doing, so one spoke up.

"You won't find an exit Rider, they only way out is through one of the exits; blocked, or up, and we both know there is no way to climb these walls, not before we pull you back to earth," one man said, supposedly the leader.

Alex turned to the man and put on his favorite Cheshire cat smiles, which put the man on edge. Alex had found a way out. He took two steps forward and to the right and busted through a window that was about eye level. He was able to pull himself through before any of the men could stop him. He did not come out uninjured as some glass had left a gash on his left forearm, but was not deep enough to need stitches but still bled and stung.

The window was too small for any of the grown men to fit through; Alex had calculated that in when he made this brilliant plan. He was a teenager and it came with some advantages; he was totally underestimated.

He ran through the building which was an office building and when he came to an exit there was no body in sight so, not waiting for someone to show up he sprinted across the street to where Tom's house was. Halleluiah. His house was one the next street behind Tom's house. He was practically home free.

He ran right into his friend house with barely even pausing to ring the doorbell. He had walked into Tom's house uninvited before so it didn't really matter. He just wanted to be off the street before an agent could see where he went. If they didn't know where he went, they couldn't follow. They would be on a wild goose chase.

"Hey! Tom, it's Alex," Alex called into the house slightly out of breath from his hit and run expeditions with MI6 guys sent to bring him in.

"Whatcha doing here?" Tom replied as he descended the stairs.

"Some guys are after me…" Alex stated nonchalantly, "Just cutting through to get to my house."

"MI6?" Tom asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go talk to Jack, but I better get going, I'm pretty sure I lost them but there might be more." Alex replied.

"Be careful Al," Tom looked worried.

Alex walked to the back door and saw his house. The distance was only about a football field. A sprint across a lawn, the road and then to his door. He could make it in a few seconds.

He gathered himself and ran for it. He didn't sense anyone but he felt a little doubt in the very back of his mind. He reached his door and was opening it.

"Jack I'm—" Alex called into the house from the threshold, but was cut off when he felt a piercing pain in his left shoulder. It almost felt like he had been shot again. He vaguely saw the feathering of a stun dart though. He realized that someone must have planted a sniper on a house to the left to gun him down as soon as he walked in the door.

The last thing he heard was Jack screaming as he blacked out.

AN: cliffhanger I guess. I know what happens so it's not a surprise but you don't. I dare you to bribe the next chapter out of me with reviews. You know you want to…the buttons right there.


	4. MI6

When Alex awoke, he in a cell, lying on one of those really uncomfortable beds that look really stiff and actually are. No surprise. He had a splitting headache from the sedative, but he was not surprised as all stun darts had painful side effects.

He took stock of his situation. His arm was bandaged, he remembered getting cut from the glass when he went through the window, but other wise he was pretty much okay. His bullet would still ache but he had gotten used to the constant throbbing. Who ever had shot him had an awry sense of humor; they had practically re-sniped him.

The room was four concrete walls that were only about eight feet apart. Not much room. They were all blank, except for a window with bars and blinds. This was meant to confuse him. Who would have windows underground? But he was underground; he could tell from behind the blinds. But they wanted him to think he was on a floor.

The last thing in the room that caught his attention was a small black video camera that was pointed down on him from a corner.

_Crap_, Alex thought, _now they know I'm awake_.

Alex had no chance of escape. He was in a basement of some sort, locked in a room, and who ever had him, which he knew who they were, was watching his every move.

The good news was he did not have to wait long. They knew he was conscious so they send some one to escort him to Blunt's office right away. He was not disappointed.

He had settled onto the bed for about five minutes when the door clanged open. He was surprised who had come to pick him up. It was his best friend Ben—Fox—who he just come back from a mission with. He had mixed feelings for the man at this exact moment. Ben had helped him out and was rather nice now that he was not a Brecon Beacons, but now he was Alex's captor, or working for Alex's captor.

But, he realized this is all MI6 just manipulating him. Alex felt less inclined to escape when he knew it would be against Ben and get the man in trouble. Just Blunt thought it would, so they would not have to deal with an escape attempt.

"Hey Cub," Ben said with a lopsided grin. He really was happy to see Alex again, he really like the younger boy.

"So they got you babysitting me, eh, Ben," Alex replied with a grim expression.

"Orders are orders. You know how it is," Ben stated still smiling, "Come with me, there are some people who'd really like to see you."

"No thanks. I'm fine right here. Tell them to get back to me at a later date. Like the year hell freezes over." Alex said, he knew he was going to make Ben use force that he didn't want to use to get him up to Blunt's office. Then a plan struck. Oh yes, a Rider marvelous plan that would get anyone one of them out alive. If he went along willingly there was a better chance of escape.

"Well we better get going," Alex said trying to steer the conversation along with his plan. Ben must have seen a little glint in his eye as thought Alex cooperation came way too easily from what the higher ups said. They had told Ben how good Alex was and resourceful.

Alex got up from the spot on the bed and followed Ben out of the room. There were two guards outside the door and they gave him a hard look as he walked out behind Ben. The hallway was made of concrete too. He must have been in one of the underground holding cells underneath the bank.

A feeling of dread filled him as the truth hit him. He could see the elevator at the end of the hallway and once inside it they would be on a seventeen floor ride to Blunt's office, with no stops on the way. No chance of escape once inside the box. And from what he remembered the door out was the opposite way past the guards. His plan was a dud.

He thought about his options; there were none really. He might be able to beat the three men down here, but the thought of attacking Ben sent waves of quilt through him. And he didn't know how many other men were waiting once he escaped this floor.

He was being taken to see Mr. Blunt and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Dammit" Alex said out loud, unable to control himself. There was just nothing he could do. And he had to let his frustration out or he would implode.

"What was that?" Ben asked jokingly, turning to look at Alex with humor in his eyes. The young spy amused him so.

"I'm going to be f-ing killed and it's going to be all your fault." Alex said half serious and half not.

"And why is that?" seriously Ben what's with all the joking questions.

"You're taking me to the lions den" Alex stated matter of factly.

"You know, they said you would try to escape, but I didn't believe them for a minute. You're way too smart for that." Ben said trying to get rise from Alex. He was freaking enjoying himself; at a time like this! They had now arrived at the elevator and Alex hesitated one second before stepping in. There was to turning back now.

"This isn't about a lack of balls, Ben, I can realize when it's better to play along until the opportunity arises," Alex said, not rising to the bait.

"They really don't give you much credit. You're much smarted then they thought," Ben said.

"That's why I'm not dead; everybody underestimates me at one point," Alex replied, "And this time will be the same. You'll see."

"You gave them quite some trouble, you know. They had at least thirty agents trying to bring you in. That last time that happened was when they first recruited your father. And they caught him after an hour. You lasted at least two and a half hours ten years earlier. A new record." Ben explained.

"Yippee for me," Alex replied sarcastically, but he really was happy to learn the little tidbit about his father's past.

The elevator was only about half way there and as there was a pause in the conversation Alex was able to look around. The closeness gave him a slight feeling of claustrophobia and reminded him of the time Nile tried to drown him in that room back in Venice. Ben must have been the slight panic on his face before Alex was able to hide it, as he shot the teen a worried and inquisitive look.

"It's nothing" Alex replied dismissively and hoped Ben would not delve deeper into the issue. He really didn't think he could talk about any of his missions yet.

Ben turned and looked away from Alex letting it drop for the time being. The elevator pinged that they had arrived at the right floor. The door slid open to reveal the normal offices and they exited the lift and started down the hallway. He looked at the numbers and when they past 1504, he paused and saw that it was still locked. Ben had sensed that Alex was no longer following him and stopped too.

"Come on Alex, they're waiting." Ben said trying to urge Alex on, but it really just made his resolve to linger here a little longer.

"Well let them wait," Alex snapped. He looked at the door again then turned back to Ben, "They haven given away my uncle's office yet?" he asked.

"No they couldn't find anybody to fill his position." Ben stated, humoring Alex's curiosity, as he knew they would not get anywhere unless he was satisfied.

Alex turned his back to the door and walked towards Ben, telling him it was alright to continue. The walked to the end of the hall, to the dread office that greeted them with the name plate of Alan Blunt. They entered without knocking as they were both expected. The office was the same as ever, with the same boring but horrible people in it.

Blunt sat at his desk doing some paper work and barely looked up when he heard the door open. Mrs. Jones was sitting in a chair along the right wall sucking in her peppermint, holding two manila folders. She was staring at the door before either of them had come in.

"Have a seat Alex," Mr. Blunt looked up from his work just long enough to say.

"I think I'd rather stand, seeing as I won't be staying long," Alex replied icily. He didn't move into the room much as he leaned against the side of the door frame. Ben felt the need to stand in front of the door, right next to Alex, so there was no chance of escape. Honestly, escape wouldn't do much now as they would just hall him back.

"Alex, we need your h--" Blunt started, classically.

"No way in hell," Alex cut him off impatiently. He wasn't going to accept no matter what, he had decided in his cell, so this was just a huge waste of time to all those involved.

Blunt looked neither surprised nor accepting, but being Blunt, he never showed any facial expressions, so they were not really an indicator. "Alex, You know what will happen if you do not accept," oh, oh, oh, Blunt so thought he had Alex hear, but Alex had already thought this through. He knew the consequences and he could accept that. He thought it was for the best.

"Bring it on. I dare you," Alex replied in a deadly tone. He had been blackmailed the whole time and he really wanted to know if MI6, or Blunt, had the balls to go through with their threat. He knew Blunt probably wouldn't bat an eyelash, but he had accepted that.

"Isn't Ms. Starbright's visa almost expired," Blunt treated right to the script.

"No," Alex tried to lie his way out, not the best idea.

"Then you are going on this mission," Blunt

"No" Alex

"Then Ms. Starbright no longer has a visa," Blunt declared glaringly.

Ben and Mrs. Jones had stayed silent through the whole encounter so far. Ben was surprised that they blackmailed Alex into working for them. Mrs. Jones was shocked that Alex was finally saying no. They were both even more shocked by his next reply.

"Whatever," Alex said, still leaning against the wall. They both knew that Jack was his only 'family' left. They couldn't understand why he suddenly didn't care anymore. Ben realized from his slightly clenched jaw and a few tense muscles though that this was actually hurting him very much. He was just doing what he thought was best.

"Fine. You leave us no choice. Ms. Starbright must be sent back to America, and we must find a place for you," Blunt said pointedly. Alex was not surprised, this was exactly what he thought would happen. He only hoped that somewhere in her heart, Jack would understand and be able to get over the pain he had caused her.

"Fine," Alex said hotly. He just wanted to be out of this office. He also wanted to explain to Jack, so she wouldn't hate him.

"Ben will you escort Mr. Rider back to his room," Blunt said addressing Ben for the first time.

Ben turned his eyes to Alex and jerked his head towards the exit. Alex left with him as quickly as possible. They didn't start talking until they were in the elevator.

"That was harsh," Ben said seriously, in a not serious way.

"I don't want to talk about it," Alex replied gruffly, getting the message across clearly.

The elevator stopped at the tenth floor and opened to allow them out. Alex sent Ben a strange look as they were supposed to be going back to the basement.

"We're stopping at the cafeteria. You must be hungry, you've been out for like 12 hours," Ben said. Alex had not realized at all what time it was. It didn't really matter.

"But we can only stop if you promise to be good," Ben said jokingly, "I'll regret my choice if I have to tackle you or something if you try to run away."

"We're on the tenth floor, and in a cafeteria full of spies, I'm not suicidal." Alex really had no energy to escape. Although he did feel better from the long needed sleep, his wound had a slight ache, and he did not want to deal with people right now.

So they settled into breakfast at the cafeteria in silence.

AN: Next chap: talk with Jack before she leaves. And more of K-Unit in like two chapters from now. They weren't really supposed to come until chapter five but Ben had to pop up at MI6. REVIEW!!! I have been so nice in my chapter updates. I spend all my free time writing these for you people. It's cause I love you.


	5. Goodbye

After some breakfast of silence, Ben led him back to his cell, where he was locked in again. There really was nothing to do in that cube of a room, so he decided to nap while he could. He was out in about a minute, only because the bed was so uncomfortable.

He awoke again some time later, thankfully without nightmares, not knowing the time or how long he slept. He got up, stretched and walked around for a little while, then settled with his back against the wall opposite the door. His forearms rested on his knees and he just stared at the door, deep in thought.

A little while later of undetermined value, they door opened and Jack walked in with her fiery red hair. She saw Alex and her expression brightened. They both stood and embraced each other like they hadn't seen each other in ages. Jack pulled away and looked Alex over.

"What's going on?" was the first thing out of Jack's mouth. Obviously they had not told her anything substantial, "They told me you would tell me."

Here was his big moment to break the news to her. He was so sure of his decision but looking at Jack sent a little guilt through him. But he knew it was that best thing for her. He just didn't know how to tell her in the easiest way.

"Jack, you have to go back to America," Alex said, aiming towards the direct approach. Jack seemed confused by what he meant.

"Jack I refused a mission—" he continued but was cut off.

"That's great Alex, but what's that got to do with me?" Jack was beaming at Alex's refusal.

"I refused that mission, so they took away your visa," Alex said hoping for the best. Jack's expression turned into a mixture of emotion quickly. Sadness, anger and hatred all present.

"Oh," was all she could get out.

"I think it's for the best," Alex said, he had gone over his argument for a while now.

"But they can--" Jack started.

"Yes, they can. Let me explain. I've made some serious enemies with some serious people-I was shot in front of the bank-and I keep thinking what if they try to harm you in some way. It's not below them to kill you just to get to me. Also, with me on missions all you do is stay by yourself and worry about me. I can continue refusing missions and you don't have to worry as much." Alex finished, "I just hope you can understand." There was silence for a few minutes while everything sunk in.

"But what will happen to you?" Jack asked finally and Alex was glad that she accepted this decision. It was the best for all of them.

"I don't know; MI6 will find me a new guardian or something, but it really doesn't matter. I'm just worried about you." Alex said.

"You idiot boy, always doing things for me," Jack replied but lacking any strength. Tears were starting to pool in her eyes and slowly sliding down her cheeks. They embraced again and sunk to the floor and ended up in the position that Alex was in when Jack entered. Alex was sitting against the wall and Jack next to him with her head on his chest. His head rested lightly on hers and one of his hands was in her hair. Jack cried a little and then the two settled into silence enjoying their last day together.

For some more undetermined time they sat their, each wrapped in their own thoughts.

When the door creaked open neither of them moved an inch or batted an eyelash. Ben walked in and on seeing the scene before him he didn't come in much, he just said sadly, "Jack your plain is leaving soon. Both bodies stirred and they rose to move towards Ben. Before Jack left she turned back to Alex and looked him in the eyes.

"Alex, I love you, always remember that." she said bluntly.

"I love you too, Jack" Alex replied in kind. And then Ben led her out of the room and that was the last he would see of Jack for the time being. The door closed behind them and Alex was left there standing in the middle of the room staring at the blank door.

Alex was feeling considerably depressed and just sat down where he was and put his head on his knees. Tears threaten to leave his eyes but he refused to let them drop. He just stayed like that for a while.

The door opened again, some again undeterminable time later, and Ben walked in to find Alex in his somewhat vulnerable position. When he entered Alex raised his head to look him in the eye.

"It's dinner time and I figured you could use some exercise," Ben said, a little dejectedly. Alex's mood was somewhat affecting him.

Alex rose and followed Ben down the hallway, into the elevator and up to the tenth floor in silence. They ate in silence, until some man walked towards their table and sat down.

"Hey Ben," he said, and then turned to look at Alex with a curious expression.

"Oh hey Mark, this is Alex," Ben indicated to Alex, "Alex this is Mark Smith, we've been on some assignment together."

"Oh so you're partners?" Alex asked in his still depressed tone.

"Yah we a—" Ben replied, but cut himself off when he realized where this was going. "Good try," he said, and Alex cracked a little grin.

"What a wiseass kid," Mark replied good naturedly. "So Alex I've heard a lot about you."

"Lucky you," Alex replied sarcastically. He didn't really want to hear what the guy had to say.

"Yah that you're a trouble kid but great at his job," Mark replied.

"Mark, why don't you come with us, I was going to take Alex hear down to the shooting range." Ben told his friend. Alex ears perked up as this was news to him and he was totally confused why he would do that. "I thought Alex needed some air, but they won't let him leave, so I thought some shooting would relieve some stress. A suggest from a friend,"

"Who?" Alex asked.

" Smithers," Ben replied.

"I'd love to tag along. I do hold the best record for rifle shooting at this HQ, you know," Mark said, jokingly with a bragging air.

"Don't be full of it Mark," Ben shot back, just as jokingly. Alex was still sort of depressed, well actually really depressed and the only consolation was that he knew he had done the right thing. Scorpia would have showed up at his house sooner or later and Jack would be injured or killed to get to him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself after that. But he agreed, shooting would make him feel better.

When they had finished their lunches and bused their trays, they made their way to the stairs. Alex and Mark were slightly confused and both paused to give Ben a questioning look.

"Exercise," was all he said.

"If that were true we would walk ten flights up, not down," Alex said, pointing out Ben flaw.

"So I'm lazy and like to make myself feel about better. Let me think what I want," Ben stated.

They started their trek down the stairs that would take them all the way down to the basement shooting range (a different part then the holding cells). There were a couple of people their as tight after dinner was a common off time period. Ben, Alex and Mark all made their way towards the very end, which was less crowded to have some privacy. Ben Left them to go get the handguns from somewhere. Alex and Mark were then left alone and there was an awkward silence where the two stared at each other. Alex didn't not like Mark, but he was still an MI6 agent, so he was wary.

"So can you shoot," Mark asked. It was a valid question as many fourteen year olds did not see guns on a regular basis. Alex almost decided to lie, but he figure the agent would see right through it and pretending not to know how to shoot would be terribly difficult.

"Yeah, I can," Alex said settling for an ambiguous answer that told Mark very little.

Ben came back carrying three handguns and three blanks cartridges, and passed them out. Alex knew how to put his in and did so right away to the mild shock of the two men. Alex seemed to know what he was doing with no help from either of them. Ben remembered taking him nephew shooting and it had taken them about half an hour to actually get to the shooting part. Alex was no beginner and both men realized it.

The two men followed Alex and filled their guns. They all turned towards the targets and started to shoot. They all emptied their clips quickly, but Alex was finished just ahead. Scorpia had taught him instinctive shooting so he had no need to try and aim while shooting, which the two men probably did. When they turned to each other, Alex had already unloaded his first cartridge.

"You're quick," Mark said, "but that doesn't mean that you got bull's-eyes,"

After that round all the men's targets moved towards them so everybody could see how they did and to twitch the targets out.

Alex felt temporarily lifted from his depression. He felt lighter and more carefree now that he was shooting. It really helped just like Ben and Smithers said it would.

When the target arrived, Alex was not surprised to see the neat little hole in the center of his target, but the other two men were. They stared at it, and then turned to stare at him accusingly. Their holes were not as neat as his, but they were all still in the bull's-eye area, just not one hole in the middle.

"I'd say you can shoot," Mark retorted, "I bet you can't do it again. Five bucks."

"But I don't have any money…" Alex said realizing that he really didn't have anything with him besides the clothes on his back.

"I'll take an IOU," Mark said. "Deal?" and he put out his hand for a shake. Alex took it and shook on it.

Ben gave them each another cartridge and they sent their targets back out. Let the shooting commence. And they shot again. Alex finished first again and unloaded his gun and set it on the table.

Their targets were sent back to them and the results were the exact same.

"Dammit," Mark spat good naturedly. "I just lost five bucks."

"Well you deserve it," Ben said, and too Alex added, "He's always making bet, because he always wins them."

"You shouldn't bet against me," Alex replied with a grin, he really was feeling better.

"I'll remember that," Mark said.

So they were done with their shooting escape, and now had nowhere to go. They didn't really want to go anywhere as Ben would have to take Alex back to his…well, cell. He didn't want to do that to the teen.

But they didn't have to wait long, because not before too long the lights flashed and everybody stopped shooting. There seemed to be a loud speaker system as while everybody was silent as voice could be heard

"_Will agent Daniels and Alex Rider please report to Mr. Blunt's office,_" the voice of Mrs. Jones could be distinctly recognized. Mark turned to them along with a few other agents around, making Alex feel uncomfortable with all the attention. More than half of them were noticing his age and had curious looks.

"Well we better get going," Ben said to Mark as he and Alex departed to go upstairs.

On the trek up, Alex realized that they would have to go by the front door. This part of the building was not attached to the elevator that went straight up to the seventeenth floor. As they ascended the stair, Alex saw his first glimpse of real sunlight and realized how much he missed being outside.

As the walked into the lobby, his first thoughts were automatically making some plans for an escape attempt, but he figured it wasn't really necessary. He would not be able to go to school if he was on the run and that's all he wanted to go; go to school and be normal. Also, MI6 had no leverage to send him on a mission.

Ben, though still thought he would try something as he stayed close and a little tense when Alex slowed down in front of the door. Really he was just looking at the spot where he had been shot. Since that event he really hadn't had anytime to think about where it happened, but being here sent shivers down his spine remembering the pain. Ben seemed to notice his discomfort, and mistook it for some evil escape attempt from teenage spy extraordinaire, so he grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the elevator.

"I wasn't thinking of running, you know," Alex said once they were on their way up.

"Really?" Ben asked suspiciously like he didn't believe it, but also trying to get more information.

"Really, Ben, I was just looking at the spot, well, where I was shot," Alex said truthfully.

"Oh," Ben said, letting it drop.

They knocked on Blunt's door and entered. Again Alex was offered a seat and again he declined and took his spot against the wall, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Alex," Mr. Blunt started, "We would like you to do this mission."

"No," Alex said in a bored tone. He didn't send Jack away for nothing.

"Fine," Blunt seemed unfazed, "seeing as the promised boarding school would be too dangerous with your…enemies, we have arranged for a new guardian to look after you. He will pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Great. Bye. Hope to never see you again," Alex stated ready to leave. Blunt turned his attention away and set about doing his never ending pile of paper work. He deserved it. Alex and Ben took that as a dismissal, and they made their way back to Alex's room for his last night in hell, or maybe just the beginning of hell depending on his guardian.

AN: I'm right these really fast. Consider yourself lucky. The review button is right under this note so PUSH IT!!!


	6. Wolf

His last night, in hell was exactly that, hell. His nightmares were as worse as ever as he slept in an unfamiliar place. The worst part was that there was nothing to take his mind off the nightmare once he woke. Usually he did homework or something, but in the tiny room with nothing in it, even in his waking thoughts past experiences were haunting him.

Needless to say when Ben came to get him in the morning, he looked less than well rested. Alex had been up for about half the night, so his mind also wandered as to who his new guardian would be. He had a flicker of hope that it would be Ben as they had spent so much time together recently. But he quickly dismissed it as MI6 would not be so nice to him; Ben had to work and could not take care of a teen. He was alive with a little worry that did not help his current non sleeping state. All sorts of scenarios scrolled through his head of potential guardians.

Alex distressed state must have shown as Ben looked at him inquisitively.

"You look like death," was Ben eloquent response to Alex's state on his wonderful morning. Ben looked awful chipper for the morning. It didn't make Alex feel any better; it just made him feel more sluggish in comparison.

"Thanks," Alex replied sarcastically, silently wishing diarrhea upon Ben for his awful morning-person attitude. "What's got you so happy this morning?"

"Oh, you'll see," Ben said being purposely vague as to just annoy Alex. Alex was too tired to inquire further and didn't have the energy to care. "Let's go"

They headed to the cafeteria for some like breakfast before, assuming, Alex would meet his new guardian. Breakfast was good. Alex went straight for the coffee and got the biggest cup possible and filled it to the brim. He didn't go for any food, as he thought eating anything would upset his stomach, which was slightly nauseous from his nightmares and nervous about meeting someone new.

"Just coffee for you? Don't you know that's not a balanced breakfast," Ben said just as happily. Man, he was really getting on Alex's nerves. What had he done to deserve this?

"Coffee saves lives," Alex said, drinking some of his beverage. He took his coffee black and when he was about half way through he put his head down on the table to give his headache a rest.

"You are such a teenager," Ben said trying to arouse Alex from his slumber on the table. He was not having much success and he blamed it on the little room Alex had to sleep in last night.

"Well at least I act my age and don't go energizer bunny on everybody," Alex snapped trying to get Ben to back off. His coffee was so good right now…death to Ben and his energizer ways.

"You're really pissy in the morning aren't you," Ben said teasingly, "You know you're new guardian is the same. I think you two will get along marvelously."

"You know who he is?" Alex said, his head snapping up to level a scrutinizing, that almost wiped the smirk off Ben's face, but it soon became bigger as he now had information, information he knew Alex wanted and would go crazy not knowing.

"Mmaayybbee," Ben said, drawing it out in a childish way going for an annoying affect.

"Tell me now," Alex demanded and he was trying to think of a way to ensure that man would tell him. Alex's voice had risen and some people near by had turned to look at what was going on as Alex voice had procured a deadly tone. Alex seemed oblivious to the fact since his eyes were fixed on giving Ben an intense glare. Ben, however looked around and had a nervous look, and whispered to Alex to "settle down, you're drawing attention,"

"Then tell me what I want to know," Alex growled. Ben crossed his arms and sat back refusing to divulge any information, so Alex did the one thing he thought would get him what he wanted. He reached over and grabbed Ben's upper arm right where the most painful pressure point was, which he learned from Scorpia, and held it. Ben started to squirm and quietly muttered, "Ow, ow, ow, ow". People were still staring and wondering what the hell was going on.

"Ok I give up," Ben pleaded with his torturer, "I'll tell you everything." Alex let up on the pressure and withdrew his hand and waited for Ben to recover.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are one mean kid," Ben said rubbing his upper arm to sooth the pain.

"I always get what I want," Alex replied with a wolfish grin, revealing all this teeth.

"So I'll tell you, -- never mind," Ben said and as he heard a ping behind him, he got up and sprinted away to avoid anymore pain for information he would not give Alex. Alex didn't have the will to track him down as he had run away just as the elevator came to make a quick escape. Many people around had seen the odd behavior and many turned and gossiped about why the agent would run away from the teen. Alex just sat their and stared after him. Good riddance. Now he could finish his coffee in adult free, energizer bunny-less silence.

When he was finished he got up and made his way to the elevator. Some eyes followed the young teen but he ignored them. He got in the elevator and pushed the button for the front lobby as that was where they told him his new guardian would meet him. Along the way the elevator stopped to pick up a new passenger and Alex got a strange look due to his age. He just moved over to make room and ignored the intruder.

He finally got to the lobby and he saw two men chatting in front of the secretary. Alex identified the closest as Ben, but couldn't see the second clearly as Ben blocked his view. He walked up to Ben and opened his mouth to say something to Ben, but didn't quite get it out as he recognized the second man.

It was Wolf.

Alex couldn't way he was too surprised. It explained why Alex knew who his guardian was. He shut his mouth and just stared at the two of them, with no surprise on his face and a neutral expression. Wolf's through showed a vague bit of surprised but not too much. Alex turned his gaze solely at Ben and then reached out and did the pressure point thing again, but did not hold on long. Ben gave a yelp and stepped back.

"What was that for?!" Ben said indignantly.

"For running away," Alex replied flatly.

Wolf decided to interject at this point in time. "Cub," was all he said, more like a greeting but also with a vague hint of a question. It managed in taking Alex's attention off Ben and focused on Wolf.

"So you're running away from children now, eh," Wolf said addressing Ben behind Alex.

"Freaking mature Ben," Alex said, making Wolf's head turn at the use of an actual name.

"Well I'm not the one with Wolf as a guardian, now am I little Alex," Ben said teasingly, but also steering the conversation back on track with the serious issue at hand here.

"He's the kid I'm here to pick up and look after for MI6?" Wolf asked, obviously not having received and previous information from the holders of it all. "I thought I was looking after some agent's kid or something while they were on a mission."

"I'm afraid this arrange might be more permanent then you thought, Wolfman," Ben stated. "Alex has no one to look after him."

"What about his parents?" Wolf asked softening a little.

"They were died in a plane crash years ago," Ben said sadly. Both adults acted like Alex wasn't there, but it was fine with him; he didn't feel like talking much. Alex sort of blanked out on some conversation as he was still exhausted. And when he came back to the present he saw Wolf and Ben both looking at him.

"It's time to go," Wolf said gruffly, answering Alex's lost look. He pointed to his car outside and the two said good-bye to Ben.

"Hey we'll see you soon," Wolf said as they walked out the door.

"Be good Alex," Ben said playfully, getting on Alex's nerves and didn't resist rolling his eyes and the blatant put down because of his age.

When they got to the car Alex noticed a good amount of stuff was piled in the back seat. Then he noticed one of his backpacks; MI6 must have been to his house to get some of his stuff. He really was moving in with Wolf.

They got into the car and drove away in a stony silence. Alex started to feel the real awkwardness of meeting up with Wolf again; he just didn't know where he stood with the man. Also not having Ben's good natured presence as a middle man lent no help to the conversation. The non existence conversation that is.

Alex didn't know how to react around Wolf. He had made his life miserable at Brecon Beacons then helped him out at Point Blanc, getting shot for him and even sent him a card when he had 'appendicitis'. They seemed to be moving towards a better relationship, but now almost getting dumped on Wolf as a ward might have taken them a step backwards. Now they were going to be living together.

He man seemed to be more closed off and sullen now that they were away from Ben. Altogether, it was an awkward ride home with none of them comfortable with the other's presence.

Alex also realized that Wolf probably knew nothing about him. They hadn't even told Wolf who he was before they met. He would have no information about his missions and Alex would keep it that way, even though he knew Wolf being naturally curious would try to get information out of him. But Alex could withstand torture.

He also felt that he couldn't really confide in this man like he could Jack. He felt like he could trust Jack and tell her anything, and although he trusted Wolf to protect him and look after him, Alex did not trust him with such sensitive information.

It was not long before they arrived at an apartment building that was a few blocks from his school, good news, and they went into flat 3B. It was pretty big for an apartment.

There was a living room, a non-eat in kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. No pictures or painting decorated the wall. There was a sofa and a recliner in the living room that both faced a TV when anyone entered the apartment.

Wolf beckoned for Alex to follow him as they went down the hall to the left where both bedrooms and bathroom were located. Alex picked up his stuff that he had taken out of the car.

"So this is your bedroom," Wolf stated when they came to the first door. He pushed it open to reveal a twin bed, a desk, and a closet. It wasn't much, but it was bigger then the cell at MI6 and had all the necessities. Alex walked in and put his stuff on the bed and paused before the storm of unpacking.

Wolf had not stuck around as not to hover and Alex heard the TV come to life with noise. Alex set about settling in.

Thankfully, whoever got his stuff had got all his school work, which practically occupied two out of the three bags. As this was the case it did not take him very long to get his room in order so he set to work, trying to get some addition catch up work done. He sat at the desk diligently working on some chemistry, when Wolf walked back down the hall.

"Heads up: Eagle and Snake are coming over tonight," Wolf told Alex, "Fox would have come too but he was busy with work."

"Thanks," Alex muttered.

Great, more people he did not really want to see.

AN: Ok I like the reviews and they really do make me want to update faster. This chapter is barely 2000 words and it worries me. They are taking me longer to write and I think that's just cause I'm retarded at typing. Anyway…

So more K-Unit next chap. I'm trying to be original but with all the other fics I've read it's hard not to borrow some parts.


	7. Eagle and Snake

At five in the afternoon, the doorbell rang. Commotion and all sorts of greetings and conversation ensued. Alex had not reacted and just continued his work. Wolf had not made it clear where he stood with these people, whether he should stay out of the way or join them. They probably didn't even know it was him that Wolf was looking after.

The noise was moving closer to his room and he started to pick up snippets of their conversation, and to no surprise it was about him but they did know it was him, Cub.

Eagle was first to his door and as he pushed it fully open, Alex could see he was bursting with curiosity and impatience. When he saw Alex though he paused and looked very stunned. Wolf probably had felt the same but he was skilled in hiding such emotions, but Eagle seemed to show everything on his face when not on duty. He was like an open book.

Some one walked into Eagle's back seeing as he stopped in the door unexpectedly. There was mild cursing in a Scottish accent that Alex recognized as Snake.

"What, what Eagle, who is it?" Snake snapped just as impatiently seeing as he couldn't see through Eagle.

"It's Cub," Eagle nearly shouted with what seems to be joy. He bound over to Alex sitting at his desk, shut his books for him and pulled him up to look at him. "How you've been?" Eagle asked enthusiastically.

"Fine," Alex answered quietly with little enthusiasm.

"You have to come out here and talk with us," Eagle said, dragging Alex by the wrist past the other two men still in the doorway. Snake and Alex locked eyes and nodded at each other in greeting as they passed each other. Wolf and Snake followed Alex and Eagle into the living room where the TV was still on but barely heard. Eagle sat Alex on the sofa and took the recliner himself. Wolf and Snake settled onto the sofa along with Alex.

"So, Cub, tell us how you ended up with Jamie here," Eagle dove right in. Alex gave him a slightly confused look as he didn't know who 'Jamie' was, but from context clues, he was referring to Wolf.

"If Wolf is 'Jamie'" he said to affirm. "I'm here because MI6 put me here"

"Why?" Eagle continued the interrogation, "Where's your parents or family?"

"Gone," Alex said succinctly. He didn't really like all the attention and fell into the single word responses as he didn't want to give them all the information about him or encourage them.

"No guardian?" Eagle pushed relentlessly.

"Sent back to America," Alex replied, and his face fell even more so if possible. Jack's expulsion from the continent was still a sore topic and he'd rather not think about it. He had almost forgotten his depression in all the excitement and then homework he had gone through.

"So you work for MI6?"

"Worked"

"Not anymore?"

Alex nodded and hoped they would stop this soon. He felt rude to excuse himself for no reason other then he wasn't comfortable with these people. He felt like he was intruding upon Wolf's home even though he was invited.

"So tell us about what type of missions you go on," Eagle inquired nosily.

"I can't tell you." There, Alex had sufficiently ended the conversation. They could not press any farther.

"Oh come one," Eagle nudged, so maybe not.

"No" Alex stated. He saw both Wolf and Snake, who had stayed silent through out the encounter, were now smiling. Alex realized they probably had a bet going about how long it took him to blow up or punch Eagle. He was that annoying.

"Ben told me he was pretty talented with a gun," Wolf piped up to Eagle. Oh please spare Alex having to explain this.

"Really?" Eagle said turning back to Alex "and where would he pick up these talents, I wonder?"

Alex stayed stubbornly silent and stared back Eagle with a look that clearly said he was not going to tell them anything.

"That's a good question, but the last time we heard of you was when we were told you got appendicitis." Snake said, speaking up for the first time. "And I think that you didn't really have appendicitis. It seems so unlikely." The others seemed to agree and didn't seem likely to accept a lie so Alex didn't deny it.

"I didn't have appendicitis." Alex stated throwing them off guard a little as from what they'd seen Alex was definitely resisting them.

"Then what," Eagle asked now on the edge of his seat as he thought he would be getting some substantial information now. Wrong.

"Think about it, if they won't tell you the truth then why should I," Alex said avoiding the question as he knew the truth would cause a big commotion. It's not like they cared about him but hearing any one beside the enemy got shot would definitely not sit well with them.

"Aww come on, cut us some slack," Eagle groaned leaning back in his chair. Everybody seemed to be getting frustrated with him.

"It's none of your business," Alex snapped at them, thoroughly pissed off now. He didn't want to be interrogated and tell these guys his life story. They had hated his guts for ten days at Camp Hell and now they were all buddy-buddy. He didn't really trust them as he had found out it was harder and harder to do after his missions.

They all sat their in shock at his sudden snap and stared at him for a few seconds trying to access him. Under their scrutiny, he felt even more uncomfortable to a point where he couldn't stand it any longer, so he got up and headed to his room quickly before he could be stopped.

Before he closed the door he heard Wolf say "Look, you scared him off…" and then he closed his door.

Alex sat at his desk to continue his work and he put on his I-pod ultra loud as to block out any noise from outside his room and set to work. He had so much work that it could keep him busy for hours at a time straight. It never seemed to end, and Alex was determined not to fail his GCSEs.

He spent some time in his room totally focused. At some point someone must have come into his room because he felt a hand rest on his shoulder a while later. He hadn't heard anyone enter as he was listening to the music. As soon as the hand touched him he reacted instinctively. He grabbed the hand and stood up at the same time. He twisted the arm into a painful position that he could break the arm at anytime of he desired. Once he felt no more threat he pulled the headphones out of his ears.

Snake was wincing in pain and saying "Uncle, uncle" to get Alex to let go. As soon as Alex's brain caught up with his body and realized is was just Snake he releases the man right away. He felt a little quilt but those reflexes had saved his life.

"God Alex, chill," Snake said indignantly. "You could have broken something."

"Sorry," Alex replied, but he really didn't sound that sorry.

"It's alright, I just wanted to come and talk to you," Snake said, "About, you know, the appendicitis thing."

"Oh," Alex replied, rather suspicious now. "There nothing to say."

"As a medic I, more that anyone, need to know anything that might affect your health" Snake stated.

"Yah right," Alex said sarcastically. Why should they care? They probably sent him here with this excuse as a motive to get information out of him. He wasn't telling him anything. "Why do you care? You're probably just trying to get information. It won't work"

"Cub, I need to know anything about your health," Snake replied sternly and frustrated. This kid was not making his job easy. Why could he just tell him what had happened?

"No. You don't," Alex said blatantly and went back to work at his desk. He was determined not to say anything. Snake somewhat caught on and decided to let the subject drop: for now.

"Well, the guys want me to let you know we're thinking up things for dinner soon so come out at six and we'll discuss what we're doing," Snake told him and made his retreat as Alex didn't even look up from his work from the news but just nodded.

Twenty minutes later he left his room to use the bathroom across the hall. But he paused in the hall way when he heard his name from the living room. Luckily they could not see him in the hall and know he was listening.

"..Cub wouldn't tell me anything, and he saw right through your cleverly disguised plan. He knew I was jut making excuses so he would tell me." Snake was saying to Wolf and Eagle. "And I wouldn't be surprised if he got sick soon again. Did you see him in his room, every second I've seen him he's leaning over some book doing school work. And the circles under his eyes; he looks like he hasn't slept in days." Snake continued.

"And he doesn't trust us. He won't tell us anything," Wolf chimed in.

"He nearly broke my arm, when I tried to get his attention while he was listening to music. I just touched him and in two seconds my arm was bent in an unnatural position almost broken. I didn't even have time to defend myself," Snake stated.

"I'm not surprised. When we were HQ he walked up to Ben and squeezed his upper arm and practically had Ben on his knees and you know his pain threshold is pretty high." Wolf interjected.

Alex walked back to his room. He didn't mind eavesdropping but he was creeped out that they were talking about him behind his back after less than a day. It was almost six; already ten of, just lay down on his bed and turned on his I-pod. This turned out to be a bad idea because thirty seconds after he put his head down he was fast asleep.

At six when the men went to go get Alex and found him sleeping, Eagle moved to go wake him up Snake held him back.

"Remember what happened when I came in earlier. Do you want a broken arm?" Snake said, in answer to Eagles confused expression.

"Then what do we do to wake him up?" Eagle asked. The three men started to think of plans. The first step was to take off his ear phones, so they could try to just call out to him without touching him. Wolf pulled out the earphones and second later Alex sat straight up from the lack of music. Wolf had barely gone a safe distance away.

"Time to come up with dinner," Wolf said to explain their congregation in him room.

They all made their way to the kitchen and started to throw around ideas. The first one was take out like pizza or Chinese, but all three men said that they had had that so often they were sick of it and wanted some real food.

"Who wants to cook?" Eagle said looking around. They all looked at Wolf as it was his house and he now was responsible for the kid. But they thought better of it after remembering the last time he cooked. There were a long pause of silence in which no one volunteered or looked at anyone so someone else would volunteer them.

"I'll do it," Alex said as it would give him something to do and end this long silence. Every member in the room looked skeptically at the youngest member. Finally someone spoke up.

"You can cook?" Eagle asked curiously and with a hint of doubt.

"Yes" Alex stated bluntly and set to work doing preparations around the kitchen before pausing. "Is chili alright with you?"

AN: YAY review it's done.


	8. Sarov

"Yay CHILI, my favorite," Eagle yelled, clearly happy by the turn of events. "No body ever cooks for me."

Alex set about doing all the preparation and gathering ingredients, which luckily Wolf had the basics. It took a while as Alex had no idea where anything was so once in a while Wolf would point him in the right direction but the three men left most of the actual cooking part to Alex. He turned his back on them and amerced himself in his work. They made their way back into the living room and settled in front of the TV, watching a football match, with the sound drifting into the kitchen.

Alex got a big pot out and started mixing all the ingredients together and after half an hour, the smell of chili started to spread throughout the apartment. After a little longer, while the chili simmered, a timer went off that Alex had set as the finishing time. He went hunting for some bowls to serve the chili in and after a little searching he found some.

"It's ready," Alex called into the living room and didn't have to wait long before the men were in the kitchen. They each picked up a bowl from the table and made their way over to the pot to serve themselves up some chili. They all settled into the living room again as there was not enough room for everybody to sit and eat in the kitchen.

Alex followed them into the living room and settled onto the floor leaning against the corner of the sofa in a comfortable position. There was silence as everybody dug in.

"Man, you are so lucky Jamie," Eagle spoke up first. When could he ever keep his mouth shut now? "At least you got a kid who can cook…well" He laughed and shoved some more chili into his mouth as fast as he could. The other guys were so busy that they didn't reply besides Wolf pausing to give a grunt in agreement. Seriously, you would think these men were starved and hadn't eaten in weeks from the way they shoveled their chili down.

Personally, Alex wasn't that hungry, so he ate his chili slowly while slightly paying attention to the football match on TV. K-Unit had finished their meal before Alex had barely made a dent in his. Eagle, being stupid in a silly way, as soon as he finished he jumped up and ran back into the kitchen like there was a prize for getting seconds first.

"So have you found a replacement for Ben yet?" Alex asked once everybody had settled back into their seats with seconds. Alex himself was only half way done and didn't think he would eat any more. The new environment was not helping his appetite.

"You know, I don't know how you know his name," Wolf said

"You're avoiding the question," Alex accused.

"Well, so are you," Wolf shot back.

"Fine we did a mission together like two weeks ago," Alex answered, "You're turn."

"Hey that's not very substantial," Snake interjected, maybe because he was interested in the mission that got his former team member shot.

"You never said it had to be," Alex replied, "Plus, I'm pretty sure you're more interested about me than I am about the new member, so you can't really bribe it out of me." He had a strong point so Wolf told him some.

"His name's Cobra. Don't know anything real about him. He's smart but a little aggressive. Sort of annoying actually." Wolf spat off all he knew about the guy, which wasn't much.

"You'll meet him soon. He's coming over sometime in the near future with these guys," Wolf continued, indicating to Eagle and Snake.

"Do all you always spend so much time together in your flat?" Alex asked Wolf.

"Not usually. Eagle and Snake wanted to meet the new kid I was taking in and it being you gives them more reason to be around. Apparently they like you Cub," Wolf stated rolling his eyes at his team mates.

"Of course we like Cub, why wouldn't we?" Eagle popped in, "After tens days in hell it's nice to meet again in heaven." Everybody rolled their eyes at Eagle's comment. He was so stupid and goofy.

"Shut up Eagle. No one likes to hear you talk," Snake shot back hotly, but with a joking tone.

Alex just barely finished his chili before he thought he would explode, so he picked up some bowls and headed towards the kitchen to clean up. Wolf picked up some stuff and followed him.

"Hey you guys get in here," Wolf called, "You're doing the dishes." Both Eagle and Snake groaned as they made their way into the kitchen. "Alex, let's go watch some TV while these clowns clean up. You cooked." Wolf filed out of the kitchen and Alex followed right behind him.

"Hey, what about you Jamie?" Snake called after them, "Why do you get off the hook?"

"My house," Wolf called back, oh so full of himself. They watched football in silence while the two boys did the dishes in the kitchen. It took longer than Alex thought was necessary, but a little while later they too came to join Alex and Wolf in front of the TV.

"So where do you go to school, Cub?" Eagle started. Ah could that man not keep the silence for longer than five minutes. And Alex really did not want to have to stave off another interrogation.

"I'm going to bed," Alex said getting up. He was just going to avoid the whole situation together. It was approaching nine thirty so it wasn't too early to be going to bed. Plus he was exhausted from all his lack of sleep.

"Aw come one Cub, no fair," Eagle whined at Alex's evasive behavior. "At least answer my question, Jamie and us should know where." It made sense so Alex decided to answer.

"Brooklands," Alex replied and then turned and went to his room leaving the three men to stare off after him.

Alex didn't go to bed right away, as he felt he could get some more work done before tomorrow. Also he had learned that if he was up to the point of collapsing from exhaustion he normally didn't have nightmares. And he had school tomorrow so he had a chance to turn in any missed work. He didn't actually go to bed until ten thirty.

Alex had heard Eagle and Snake leave at about ten, followed by Wolf turning down the hall towards his own room.

When Alex finally thought he was tired enough to fall asleep, he changed clothes and crawled into bed. He didn't fall asleep as he was starting to miss his own house. He wasn't homesick or anything, but he wanted the familiarity of his house in Chelsea. It had been his one safe place where he could be himself with no one gossiping or trying to kill him. But he knew that it was just a matter of time before someone did; try to kill him that is.

He heaved a sigh and decided he would have to live with his choice. And soon he was asleep.

*

His worst dream by far was remembering his time with Sarov. It all started in the water with the great white. As the shark came towards him he felt all the fear and flight instincts.

Next, Alex was almost minced by the sugar processing machine. The whole scene felt so real and he could hear Conrad's laughter hanging over head as his feet got closer and closer to the blades.

And the beat of his heart as Sarov held a gun to it after his first escape attempt. The speed getting faster and faster.

And the fight with Conrad as Alex was almost strangled to death. Then Conrad's mangled body when it got pulled away by the huge magnet.

Last, and the most emotionally scarring, was when Sarov pointed his gun and shot himself right in front of Alex. Alex had stared in shock at Sarov as he fell to the ground and couldn't look away. Just staring at the body sent shivers down his spine and he heard his name being whispered, "Alex…Alex…Alex," until he was ripped out of his dream.

He woke and felt pressure on his upper body, and his eyes met Wolf's. His mind went into temporary panic mode and his hand rose up and hit Wolf in the chest where he would be winded. Wolf backed up trying to get his breath back, while Alex sat up and realized what was going on. He was able to take in Wolf's pained expression and settle down his heart.

Wolf looked at him after he was able to breathe again, "God Cub, seriously," he said with anger lacing his voice as he did not appreciate being attached in his own house.

"What are you doing in here?" Alex said rather accusingly. He liked his privacy and did not like Wolf in his room while he slept.

"You were thrashing around, so I came to see what the hell you were doing, but you were still sleeping. I tried to hold you down and wake you up so you wouldn't hurt yourself," Wolf explained. Alex did not like this situation as Wolf was giving him an inquiring look that told him he would have to explain himself.

Alex realized the state he was in. He was sweating and his breathing was a little heavy. His pajamas clung to him and he felt disgusting. He got up to go take a shower as it was an excuse to ignore Wolf and his questions.

"Where are you going?" Wolf growled as he was not used to being ignored and he wanted his answers.

"I'm taking a shower." Alex stated simply without looking at Wolf, walking in to the hall.

"It's two in the morning," Wolf pointed out like Alex was crazy.

"So," Alex shot back and closed the bathroom door, leaving Wolf to stare after him. Wolf was put out at being totally ignored and shut down. He had a right to know what happened now that the kid was living with him.

Wolf decided to go back to sleep for the time seeing as he would not get any answers at two in the morning. He was tired himself as it was.

Alex took his shower quickly and get dressed into clothes that he would wear to school the next day. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep as he was wide awake now even though it was the middle of the night.

So Alex sat down to do what seemed to take up all his free time now. He did catch up work. The good news about not being able to sleep at night was that he was catching up at an alarming rate. He went through piles of work a day.

He set to work for the next three or four hours and was finally able to be up to date on half of his current classes. Although he would rather get some sleep, being closer to catching up took a load off his mind.

At six o clock he went into the kitchen and started some coffee and breakfast. He wasn't really hungry after the nightmares he had that night but he made enough for Wolf. At six fifteen he heard Wolf walk down the hall and start the shower. By six thirty he was dressed and in the kitchen getting a plate for the eggs Alex made. Alex went straight for his second cup of coffee this morning and sat down next to Wolf reading the newspaper.

"So," Wolf started towards a conversation, one that Alex hoped was not about last night, but oh what wishful thinking on his part, "Did you even go to bed after you showered? I saw you're lights still on at three."

"No," Alex replied, avoiding Wolf's eyes. He couldn't really lie to the man as he would know.

"Figures," Wolf said, "At least that explains the massive bags under your eyes."

"Yah, well you're ugly too," Alex shot back, as he did not take being talked about kindly.

"No need to be snappy," Wolf said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Wolf was trying not to be insensitive by not trying to sooth his curiosity. He was trying to genuinely care, which Alex appreciated dearly, but he was not going to reveal his inner workings to this man, who he had not spent more then ten days with.

"No," Alex stated flatly, and Wolf looked like he might press him a little, but the look Alex shot him daring to question further, told him he was losing the battle.

"So what did you do for four hours?" Wolf continued not asking directly about the issue.

"Homework," Alex stated in his one word answers.

"You seem to have a lot of that," Wolf pointed out, "You were working on it all day yesterday. How can you have so much?"

"Missed school for missions," Alex replied succinctly.

Wolf looked like he was going to say more but Alex stood up to retrieve his bag and all his homework from his room for school. It was now seven thirty and school started at eight so Alex left, with a quick bye to Wolf before heading out the door.

AN: I sort of proofread this chapter, but I'm not good at proof reading. I'm slowing down the updates. Yesterday I think I put up three chapters but today I am only putting up one.


	9. Bullet

Alex came home from school feeling a whole lot better about his life. He had handed in all the work that he had done and was sufficiently caught up in four out of his six classes. So when the teacher was talking now, in those classes, he actually understood what was going on.

It also kept him awake even though his eyes would droop every few minutes, because he could participate and follow along.

When he got to Wolf's apartment at about four, after spending some time with Tom, he was surprised to see that Wolf was home. He had expected him to still be at work, but maybe he ran out of paperwork now that he was just at a desk job.

Not only was Wolf home, but he had brought the whole pack. The whole freaking pack of four other men. Ben, Eagle, Snake, and a new guy, he assumed was Cobra, were all spread about the living room doing random things. It was has nightmare come to life.

As soon as Alex opened the door all five of them turned to look at him with varying expressions. It was extremely unnerving as Alex just stood in the door way. He walked into towards the hall where his bedroom was with all the eyes following him, but he ignored them. He headed straight to his room to do the little homework he got that day, as he would save the two classes catch up work for the middle of the night. It only took him twenty minutes to finish that night's work.

Now he had a dilemma: he had nothing to do in his room. Funnily, this problem rectified itself as two minutes later Ben knocked on his semi-open door and stood in the doorframe.

"Alex I have to talk to you," Ben started very seriously, not in his good humor nature. Alex waved him to sit on his bed while Alex swirled around on his desk chair to face him.

"Yes?" Alex prompted, curious where this discussion would go.

"You need to tell Snake about the bullet wound," Ben put out bluntly. He wasn't tiptoeing around the subject today.

"Why?" Alex stated confused, but he was sort of happy, "That means you didn't tell them?"

"No, I figured you wouldn't want me to and I wanted to be a good friend," Ben said sincerely looking at Alex with a serious expression.

"Ben, that means a lot to me, but why do I have to tell him?" Alex said feeling good, but still he refused to share his secrets.

"He is the medic; he needs to know anything about your health." Ben stated clearly and it was a marvelous argument. It stumped Alex into a silence for a few minutes while he thought of all the possibilities. If he refused, Ben would probably tell Snake anyway because he was convinced it was all for Alex's own good. He figured it was better to tell Snake himself on his own terms.

"Alright," Alex said finally, giving in. Ben looked a little relieved. He got up any left the room and a few seconds later Snake walked in and closed the door behind him. He took Ben's vacated seat on the bed as Alex was still facing the bed.

"Ben tells me you have something to tell me." Snake started as Alex didn't look like he was going to say anything.

"Only if you promise to not tell anyone else," Alex said. If he had to tell, he would make conditions for his information. He didn't really know how trustworthy these guys were, but this was a good test for Snake.

"I promise Cub," Snake said, without much hesitation. He figured it was medically relevant as he was the one Alex was telling and Snake would do anything to get medical information; he would kill for it.

"I was shot." Alex said bluntly.

"WHAT!!!"

*

The living room was in a state of confusion, well more like the men were.

First Ben excused himself to go talk to Alex about something he said was "confidential" which they figured was something Alex refused to tell them during their interrogations. He came back out a little later and went straight to Snake who was sitting in the recliner. He bent down and whispered something into Snake's ear as the other stared. Snake got this weird expression and his face, then got up and made his way down the hall. They could distinctly hear him close the door behind him when he went into Alex's room.

They then all turned to look at Ben who was reclining in Snake's vacated chair. He was grinning broadly as the three left in the room stared at his curiously as they had no idea what was going on.

Then from down the hall they heard Snake's voice exclaim, "WHAT!!" and snapped their heads around.

Ben had the good grace to burst out laughing. He was sitting in the chair hysterically laughing at everybody. Snake's reaction was better than he thought.

Wolf got up and made his way down the hall to see what the hell was going on after that little outburst. He knocked on the door and just got a "Go away," from Snake, so he made his way back into the living room. They were thoroughly confused so they turned to Ben for answers.

*

"What? Why? Where? When? Why didn't you tell me right away?" Snake spat off right away without pausing to let Alex answer.

"I'm fine now," Alex said trying to calm him while answering none of his questions. It really wasn't that important anymore.

"Show me," Snake demanded. He really was scary when he was playing the medic and Alex only thought of refusing for a second before Snake's expression told him he shouldn't. So he went to pull off his shirt. And as he did so he saw Snake's horrified expression as he learned the general vicinity of the wound.

Alex had multiple scars along his torso but none were as bad as the one over his heart. Snake's eyes were naturally drawn to it as he looked Alex over. This time Snake didn't make any exclamation because he was too shocked to even react. He stared at the bullet scar on Alex's left shoulder about where his heart was.

"Explain." Snake demanded after he could finally move again. He went towards Alex and grabbed Alex's shoulder looking at the scar. Alex heaved a sigh and started to tell answer Snake's previous questions.

"I can't really tell you who or why but it happened about seven weeks ago." Alex explained. Snake met his eye and looked shocked, again.

"How can you be alright? It's still painful right?" Snake continued with his questions. As he did so he moved his hand over the scar which somehow sent a little twinge of pain through his shoulder. He tense a little involuntarily as he didn't want Snake to see.

"It's not that bad," Alex said shrugging underneath Snake's hands. But Snake had seen the little pain that Alex had experienced and withdrew his hands. His mood changed as he took a step back, into anger and frustration.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" Snake said, and Alex realized these emotions were not directed at him. "At least do you have any PT…or meds?"

"They gave me some painkillers, but I haven't really taken any…"Alex said trailing off at Snake's disapproving look. "Can we go eat something, I'm hungry." Alex said trying to end the silence and escape as quickly as possible.

"No, we need to talk about this," Snake said refusing to let Alex off the hook. "You need to tell me if anything ever happens. You should take the meds but I won't force feed them to you, but you should get some PT. If any complications come up you tell me right away. No 'it's not important' crap, alright. Do I make myself clear?" Snake finished with a dead serious look that said he was taking this very seriously.

"I got it," Alex said looking Snake in the eye. He cared that Snake cared enough to help. He really hadn't gotten this type of medical attention from MI6, so it was nice. But he still didn't think it was such a big deal. Even though it gave him some pain, he was able to work through it and it didn't restrain his normal activities. He was able to live almost normally.

Snake nodded his approval and stepped towards the door. "Come on, we're discussing dinner." Alex followed Snake out as they made their way to the living room. All eyes looked at them as the entered. Snake seeming to be unaffected, smiled and asked, "So what's for dinner?"

"We don't know. What's going on?" Wolf asked suspiciously, looking between his charge and his team mate.

"Oh nothing," Snake replied innocently, "Alex and I are just hungry." The three men who didn't know what was going on all looked like he was crazy and were annoyed by all the evasion. They had not been successful in getting any answers out of Ben, as he claimed it wasn't "his secret to tell" but they all figured it was medically relevant as it WAS Snake that Alex had talked too. And from Snake's reaction it had not been good news.

"I'll cook," Alex mumbled and moved into the kitchen to get out of the spotlight and keep himself busy. He didn't want to explain it again in the same day. So Alex spent his time busying himself with all the dinner preparations. They were having lasagna tonight.

Once he had left the room, he could clearly hear K-Unit talking about him. Seriously, and they were supposed to be SAS. Alex barely had to try to overhear them, but from their conversation, it didn't seem like they realized he was listening.

"Fox or Snake, you better tell us what that was about," Wolf growled and demanded. He was fed up with the evasion the last few days; since Alex had been there. He needed some answers before his head imploded.

"I can't tell you. Classified," Ben said ridding himself of all blame. None of them would push him to go against orders, so their focus turned towards Snake.

"I promised," Snake said. Everybody snorted at his somewhat lame excuse. He sounded extremely immature.

"That is probably the worst argument ever. So juvenile." Eagle said, in an ironic sort of way. Because he was SO mature.

"But it isn't," Snake replied wisely, but was only met with confused looks. So he explained, "Cub obviously doesn't trust us very much. If I went against my promise now it would just make his case stronger and you'd never get any information. Plus it's only medically relevant so it's irrelevant to you guys."

"Aw darn," Eagle said, "That really was a good argument." Everybody laughed at him.

"But what about me," Wolf said, "The kid's living here. Shouldn't I know what I'm dealing with?" Again another good argument but Snake didn't budge.

"Then ask him yourself," Snake said, "He seems like a reasonable kid."

"Did I tell you about his nightmares?" Wolf said, remembering the previous night's events. "I found him thrashing around at two in the morning, and then he took a shower and didn't go back to bed. He did homework for four hours."

Snake looked pensive at the new information and didn't make any sort of reply. Alex really was a very unique and interesting kid.

"And I haven't been able to get any answers about them out of him," Wolf continued, "He's very stubborn when he sets his mind to it."

"The only reason he told Snake was because I told him to," Ben interjected, "The higher ups said it was okay for me to tell Snake" He said as they all wondered why he would go against orders but it seemed he hadn't. "I told Alex, either he tells Snake or I do."

"And Snakey had to go and _promise_," Eagle said sarcastically and mocking Snake's actions.

"Hey, I don't regret what I did," Snake defended.

Alex really was proud of Snake that he kept his word and didn't tell the others. It meant a lot to him to learn that he could trust Snake to some extent along with Ben.

He set about finishing cooking dinner and getting some plates out. Apparently, the guys heard and figured dinner was almost ready, to they came in as Alex pulled the lasagna out of the oven.

They got their food and settled in the living room. At this point Alex became aware of the new presence in the room, witnessing everything that went on today. His name was Cobra.

AN: I said I would only post one chapter a day but I wrote this one also and had to post it. And I wrote it instead of doing homework, which I still have to do and it's 9:30 at night. And I still have to stop myself from writing another chapter. Cobra? Yeah I don't really know what I'm going to do with him yet. But it's going to be in the next chapter.


	10. Cobra

Cobra was extremely average in looks, all besides his muscle mass. He was 5'8", only two inches taller than Alex's 5'6". He had brown hair, brown eyes and good teeth. He was extremely muscular, but who in the SAS wasn't? Big biceps, nice abs and generally strong upper body. But he was not overly buff to the point where he looked disproportionate. He still had a slim figure, compared to Wolf who was rather broad at the shoulders.

Cobra noticed Alex was staring at him, so he stared back. The rest of the group seemed to notice the odd behavior and tension of the two. Introduction time.

"Cobra, this is Cub, he trained with us for ten days at Brecon Beacons." Wolf said, "He's living with me for…a while." There wasn't really a term that explained their exact situation at the moment. Wolf was responsible for Alex and Alex was just living there for who knew how long.

"But he's just a kid," Cobra protested like he didn't like the word, "What was he doing there?"

"He works for MI6," Ben said, as he worked there too, "Or at least worked with them." Ben was right, Alex's involvement with MI6 was all in the past now. He would have nothing to do with them anymore.

Cobra, though, did not seem very convinced. It sort of reminder Alex of when he met Wolf; they had both hated him on sight just because he was a child in an adult world. But he was done with that now so no worries. Cobra just thought it was weird to have a kid hanging around and knowing about their job.

"What have you done for them?" Cobra asked more to see if Alex really was for real or just some government stunt for who knows why.

"Oh, you're not going to get an answer," Eagle chimed in, in a sing song voice. "He hasn't even told us anything so in your dreams." Everybody cracked a grin, except Alex who was slightly blushing. It was one thing to talk about him behind his back, but another to do it straight in his face.

And he was not telling them anything. They didn't need to know and now that that part of his life was over he had no inclination to relive. He relived it enough every time he had a nightmare, thank you very much.

"Oh does the little spy have something to hide," Cobra said a little obnoxiously. He didn't dislike the kid but he didn't believe for a second anything that they told him Alex did. Kids weren't spies; that was his philosophy.

"Yes," Alex snapped Cobra getting on his nerves a little. K-Unit's members still seemed surprised whenever got bad tempered and actually snapped at one of them. Alex was silent and calm most of the time; not one for snapping, but he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He really was fed up with all of them. He just wanted to be left alone.

Cobra just raised his eyebrows at the teen and continued eating. So Eagle had to pipe up.

"You've outdone yourself Cub," Eagle said, licking his plate, literally. "This is even better than the chili last night." Eagle set to licking his plate until there was no food left on it.

"He cooks?" Cobra said, surprised. He had thought the food was good too, but he didn't know Cub made it. He knew Wolf was disastrous at cooking, as he burnt everything he touched. None of the other guys were especially good at it so he guessed it made sense.

"I know I'm shocked too," Eagle agreed, "But he made chili, my favorite." Everybody laughed at how easily Eagle was entertained. "But where'd you learn Cub?" Eagle asked figuring it was a safe question. But, by the reaction, that was not exactly true.

Alex slightly cringed at the reason he knew how to cook. His uncle had taught him, so that while he was away on missions, Alex could take care of himself. Then when Jack came, she didn't really like to cook so he often helped or they did fun cooking experiment together as a bonding thing. Now both those people were out of his life and a little painful to think about.

"My uncle…taught me," Alex replied, staring into space.

"So where is he now?" Eagle asked curious as to why Alex wasn't with him. Snake, having some intelligent could figure out the answer for himself and hit Eagle on the shoulder for being insensitive.

"Oh that hurt," Eagle protested, in a whiny voice.

"You deserved it," Snake replied.

"He died a year ago," Alex continued, completely ignoring what was going on.

"Cub, I'm sor—" Eagle started sincerely, but Alex cut him off.

"It's fine. He wasn't around much anyway," Alex said, turning back to his food and finishing what he had on his plate. There was a stony silence as they didn't know what to say. They weren't really good in situations like this where they were supposed to be sensitive. Alex didn't really look to upset over it, as they would have expected.

Alex decided to end the conversation so he got up and made his way back into the kitchen and again started to do the dishes. Wolf followed him with some plates.

"Do I have to tell you _not_ to do the dishes?" Wolf said jokingly at Alex. Alex put down the dishes into the sink and gave Wolf a weird look. The other men had filed into their kitchen with their plates too and got a stare from Wolf. "You guys can do the dishes tonight," All of them groaned, but set to work anyway.

"Why don't you have to do them too Wolf," Ben asked as he was not there the night prior.

"My house," Wolf repeated with his best grin. They all looked put out. "If you guys are so unthankful, I won't let you over for dinner. You won't get any of Cub's cooking." There were varying expressions but by far Eagle's was the best.

He got down on his knees and wailed, "NOOOO. You wouldn't be so mean. I love Cub's food. I can't live with out it"

"Then you can do the dishes." Wolf put pointedly, giving Eagle his ultimatum.

"Wolf I am capable of doing the dishes," Alex said, not seeing the problem. He was used to doing all sorts of house chores when it was just him and Ian. Even when Jack came he still commonly pitched it was near impossible to clean their whole house by herself. Dishes were one of the more relaxing jobs as it wasn't as physically demanding.

"I just want to torture these guys," Wolf replied, with his devilish grin. He was enjoying himself having all the men do the work. And he didn't have to do anything as he excused himself from cleaning up.

Alex and Wolf chilled in the living room, but heard all sorts of commotion from the kitchen. Apparently Eagle didn't want to dry. And he was putting up a big argument about it. Then he complained that Cobra wasn't doing anything as he was just leaning against the counter. There was only go many jobs doing dishes and Cobra had lucked out. He escaped sneakily into the living room while the others were still arguing.

He took a seat on the couch next to Alex in a very lax position. Cobra made him a little nervous being so close because Alex barely knew him. And an awkward silence ensued as Alex had nothing to say to him and which seemed to be the same as Cobra. Wolf just stood by and observed their interaction.

"So," Cobra started breaking the silence, "We're going to be seeing a lot of you then?" he asked Alex, trying to get some conversation started.

"I don't know," Alex said. He had no idea what K-Unit would be doing in the future. He was surprised they had been over so much already. Didn't they have their places to live or something? Seriously, they practically lived over at Wolf apartment these last few days. He could imagine getting sick of these guys being around so much, but he would have to live with it. He lived with Wolf now. Oh lucky him.

"You're like the little tag along of our group," Cobra said a little nastily. He still didn't like the kid hanging around. Alex did not like being put down like he was now. It was just because of his age, and he was getting tired of it.

"Hey Cobra," Wolf interjected sort of angrily, "Respect. Alex is still part of our unit." Alex was surprised to learn that. He was such an unorthodox fifth member, that he thought he was forgotten. Apparently not.

"It's ok Wolf." Alex said, "Let him say what he thinks." Alex didn't care what this new member had to say about him. He could curse him off for all he cared. As long as Cobra wasn't openly horrible or physically violent in any way, he was fine with giving him space and ignoring each other. He had managed it with Ian just fine.

"No. It's not," Wolf protested, "He needs to learn some respect. He has very little. Especially for authority as I am the unit leader. And Cub, you still are part of our unit." Apparently no body really liked Cobra that much, but that might have been because they were so close with Ben and didn't want a new person around. Cobra didn't seem to like Alex.

"Ok, ok, cool it Wolf," Cobra said holding his hands up in the surrender position. "I'll play nicely."

Eagle, Snake and Fox filed back into the room now that they had finished their duty. They all looked pretty pissed off when they saw Cobra.

"Hey you were supposed to help," Eagle protested, in his childish voice.

"There was nothing for me to do so I figured I would get out of your way," Cobra replied, shrugging. He didn't look too guilty for escaping dish duty.

"You get to them tomorrow then," Eagle shot back, thoroughly excited that he wouldn't have to do them then.

"Hey guys I got to get going," Snake spoke up, reaching for his coat in the closet.

"Yeah me too," Cobra said standing. No one was sad to see him leave as he walked out the door.

"Oh hey Cub," Snake said from the doorway, "I'll call you about the—thing I talked about, ok?" Everyone looked confused but Alex realized he was talking about the PT.

"Ok, thanks Snake." Alex replied. Then Snake left.

"What was that about?" Wolf asked.

"Oh nothing." Alex stated quickly.

"Who wants to play Scrabble?" Eagle asked enthusiastically and totally at random. He was insane so none of them questioned his logic process. No one could come up with a reason against it, so they all nodded their approval and set up the board.

"What language are we playing in?" Alex asked as he remembered some times when he had played Scrabble with Ian, once in Spanish and another time in French. He had done it to help Alex learn words and it had been a lot of fun.

"Uh, English?" Wolf said confused, "Why wouldn't you play it in English?"

"Oh I've played before in Spanish and French and I was just wondering if we could use those words." Alex replied like they were crazy not to think of that.

"You can speak those languages fluently?" Ben asked. You would think that he would know enough about Alex to know he was fluent in French, Spanish and German, and knew some Japanese. But then again Alex didn't like to have people know too much about him.

"Yeah, and German." Alex replied like it was the most natural thing in the world. They all seemed surprisingly shocked.

"_Do you want to speak Spanish around the house? I'm fluent too_," Wolf spat out in very rapid Spanish. None of his team mates could understand what he had said.

"_It's fine with me. You're Spanish?_" Alex replied just as fast. Ben and Eagle were beyond shocked and Wolf even displayed a surprised look as Alex' speech was perfect.

"_My parents are and I was born in England. Didn't you know that_?" Wolf replied, furrowing his eyebrows

"_Obviously not_," Alex said rolling his eyes. "_I don't even know your last name_"

"Excuse us," Ben interjected into their little Spanish conversation. "What are you guys saying?"

"Sorry" Alex apologized realizing that their whole interchanged had been private as Ben and Eagle couldn't keep up.

"Nothing important." Wolf said, changing back to English.

And they went back to their Scrabble game.


	11. Killer

This was new.

He saw an array of people. He saw Nile fall from up on the balloon platform. He saw the balloon fall and crush Ms. Rothman. He saw the people chasing him on quads and snowmobiles crash and explode. He saw Sarov shoot himself. He saw Conrad ripped apart. He saw Casper being stabbed. He saw Damian Cray fly out the air plane.

Alex realized that these were all the people he had a hand in killing. He heard a voice as the scenes went by but he couldn't hear what it was saying. Until it got loud enough, "…murderer…murderer…MURDERER," Alex realized it was true. He had killed all those people. This was the worse nightmare he ever had.

Alex woke up yelling, unable to control himself. He felt arms holding him steady, so he started to thrash to get free. He was starting to panic and remembered the time Conrad strapped him to the sugar processing machine. And the time he was held to be dissected.

He was able to push his restrainer back so he was free to move. Alex shot out of bed in a defensive position, but not being attacked, he went into the offensive. He started to attack the man without seeing anything. He just attacked blindly. The other man was just barely able to keep up his defenses as he had not expected a full on fight.

"God Cub, stop," Wolf shouted trying to get through to Alex, but he seemed to be unresponsive. He just kept attacking. Wolf had no idea what to do. He was being attacked so he had to constantly fend off Cub's blows, but there was something wrong. Why would Cub attack him?

Cub was non-responsive and just wouldn't stop. So Wolf did the one thing he could do: he attacked back. But Wolf only went for the pressure point on his neck and after a few tries he finally knocked Cub out. Wolf caught the boy before he hit the floor and set him down on the bed.

He stared at Alex for a few seconds. The boy now had a calm expression that usually wasn't present. He had huge bags under his eyes, and from the night he had at his apartment, Wolf was not surprised. The kid had only gotten six or seven hours of sleep in the last two days. He was surprise Cub was able to function normally most of the time.

He went and called Snake and Fox.

*

Alex semi-woke-up to hear voices hanging over his head. His vision was a little blurry and sound muffled. He started to shake his head to try and clear it and get his senses back but to no avail. He only succeeded in alerting the people in his room to his now conscious state.

As he tried to sit up he felt a hand on his shoulder trying to keep him down. He took this in a bad way. Alex threw a punch at where he thought the person would be and only got a glancing hit, but enough to make them retreat a step. This gave Alex the space to jump up off his bed.

He decided instead of fighting this time he would run. He ran for the door, while two men tried to restrain him but he was able to squeeze through just in time. He ran right into the bathroom across the hall and slammed the door shut. He stood in front of it and locked the door.

Seconds later, there were people pounding on the other side of the door.

"Open the door Alex," Ben shouted, "We only want to help."

"You have five seconds to either open the door or we're breaking it down," Wolf shouted angrily. "5"

Alex looked around; he was not going to open the door so he had to escape. There was a window over the toilet…

"4…3…2…1…step away from the door or you'll be injured." Wolf said before there was a huge crashing noise as Wolf sent his leg colliding with the door that flew open. He stepped into the room to find it empty and the window still creaking. He rushed over to see if Cub was still in view. Wolf was able to get a glimpse of him before he sprinted behind a building.

Wolf sighed defeated as he knew by the time he got outside Cub would not longer be in view. He turned towards his two friends, Snake and Fox.

"What do we do now?" Wolf asked, having no clue what to do now. He had little experience with kids.

"Do you think he'll come back by himself?" Fox asked back. The three men were silent mulling it over.

"I'm not so sure," Snake said, "He's resourceful enough to not come back because he needs someone to look after him. And he sure as hell won't come back because he likes us."

"You're probably right, but we should wait a little and see what happens. Instead of just searching randomly, we should think of the most likely places he would go." Ben said wisely. It would do them no good to just go out blindly as he could be anywhere. These men were methodical.

"So where would he go?" Wolf said, as he was the leader he got the ball rolling.

"School, it is the middle of a school day, but he wouldn't walk in randomly in his condition." Ben said.

"A friend's house. That might be a little tougher, but we could look through his cell phone contacts or something," Snake said.

"But his friends would be at school." Ben pointed out, "What about his own house?" he continued looking up a Wolf. "He lived somewhere before here, and it wouldn't have been sold yet, and it would be a familiar place."

"That makes the most sense. He did seem a little out of it, almost like a trance so familiar and comfortable might just be what he's looking for," Snake said, as he was the medic and knew all about psychology.

"Ok, I'll call the school, just to be safe. And one of you try to find an address for Cub's former house in his room," Wolf set his orders for their plan of action.

They set to work trying to find out where Cub got to and all of them had a seed of worry in their minds as they thought about Alex's mental state. They knew his missions were to blame but he refused to talk about it.

*

Alex approached his front door and took out the spare key from under the plant next to the door and let himself in. As soon as he walked into the door he started to feel normal. He could think clearly again and wasn't trance like anymore.

Then it hit him, the reason he was in that state was because of his nightmare. He was a killer. He was responsible for the death of numerous people, even though those deaths saved millions. That still didn't change the fact that he had taken lives. He was almost sick with himself.

He moved into the house and reveled in all the memories it brought back. He remembered Jack and Ian, and it sent him back into a slight depression.

He went upstairs as he realize he was extremely tired and could barely keep standing. He made his way into his room and took in the familiarity. His room was still the same, same smell, same books on the floor and same bedspread.

He had a thought and moved down the hall to Jack's old room. When he entered he was assault with the scent of her perfume that still lingered. He moved over to her bedside and saw a picture she left of her, Alex and Ian when he was 12. They had spent a day at the beach in the middle of July and Ian had taught him how to surf a little.

He felt some tears spring to his eyes, but was able to hold them back. He picked the picture frame off the side table and stared at it for a few minutes. Then he laid down in Jack's bed, taking in her scent, and remembering the when he used to sleep with her after a nightmare when he was younger. He yearned for that comfort now. But now he was a killer.

*

"I FOUND IT," Snake yelled to the other two as he looked at the envelope in Cub's room. There was Cub's address printed on the front.

"Great," Wolf said going over to check it out. "That's four streets from here," Wolf said after he saw and memorized the address.

"Should we give him more time or go check it out," Ben asked, "What if he's not there?"

"Don't be a negative Nancy, Fox," Snake said, "I'm pretty sure Cub would go there, psychologically, and physically, he doesn't have anywhere else to go." His reasoning was pretty sound.

"Let's go," Wolf said, "Wait…what should we do when we get there?" Wolf realized there was a flaw in there plan now. They had no idea how to get Cub to come with them or how to help him so this wouldn't happen again.

"He needs a psychologist," Snake said, medically, "His missions have messed up his psych and at such a young age what he's seen is bound to leave some damage. And MI6 didn't feel the need to prescribe him any therapy, which normally they do at some point, otherwise things like this happen. Their agents break down."

"So he just had a mental breakdown," Wolf asked, skeptically. It seemed like a lot more than that.

"It's not that he's weak or anything, he just has been through so much, there is only so much he can take." Snake said wisely.

"I'm surprised he can take so much. When we were on a mission together it was pretty hard. I had to talk to my psychologist after. If all his missions had been like that, it's surprising he's not insane." Ben put in.

"Ok let's go," Wolf said again "If he's still out of it we'll knock him out and take him to the hospital or something. They'll know what to do."

And they left to go get their Cub back.

*

They arrived at a nice house five minutes later and walked up to the door. They hadn't really thought of how they would get in, but when Snake tried the door knob it opened.

"Cub is here," Snake said turning back to his friends before he opened the door and stepped in. Wolf and Fox followed. They split up, Fox taking the kitchen and Snake and Wolf going upstairs to search the bedrooms.

Wolf took the right one and Snake took the left one. They both opened their doors and looked in. But only one of them found anything.

"Wolf," Snake called, not too loudly, "He's in here." Wolf arrived in the doorway two seconds later as he thought Cub might try to escape when he heard Snake. He was surprised to find Cub fast asleep.

Wolf moved over to the bedside and looked at the sprawled boy asleep on the bed. He had a picture frame in one hand. Wolf went to shake the boy awake but Snake reached out and grabbed his arm before he touched Cub.

"Let him sleep," Snake said, "He hasn't been getting a lot and he needs it. He looks peaceful here."

Wolf agreed but he took the picture out of the teens hand. When he flipped it over to look at it, he saw three people, Cub, and man who looked like Cub who must be his dead uncle, and a red hair women. She must have been his previous guardian. It was no wonder he came here, it had all his memories and was his one familiar place where he was safe.

Wolf and Snake made their way downstairs and ran into Fox. He gave them an inquiring look as he had not found Cub on the first floor.

"He's upstairs," Snake said, answering Fox' look. "He fast asleep so we thought we would let him sleep"

They made their way into the kitchen to settle in while they waited. They figured Cub would come down when he woke and not knowing they were there, would find them in his kitchen.

They had to wait a few hours but they knew Cub really needed some sleep. They did not hear any rustling so they figured being at Cub's house kept his nightmares away.

At about six, they heard footsteps upstairs and going down the stairs and they knew cub was heading their way.

They had to prepare themselves for what was to come.


	12. Therapy

Alex walked into the kitchen to a big surprise.

He saw the three men looking at him with various looks of concern. They thought he might run but Alex was out of the trance and fully capable to recognizing Snake, Fox and Wolf. They all sort of just stood there assessing one another and no one moving.

Snake broke the scene first by walking over to Alex and started doing all sort of medical things. He checked his pupils for dilation, checked for a fever, pulse, and all sorts of other things no body understood. Alex just stood there and took it, wondering what would happen next.

"Cub, you have to tell us what is going on," Snake said softly, not wanting to scare him off. "This isn't healthy" Oh Snake, the ever caring medic. Alex sighed as he knew they were right.

Snake and Alex made their way towards some seats and sat down along the other members. They all looked at Alex expectantly.

"I'm a killer," Alex said bluntly, as he figured that was his problem. His subconscious had tried to tell him that fact through his nightmare. It really was getting to him, not only because it scared him, but it was true and he so desperately wished is wasn't. He would have to live with that knowledge for the rest of his life. His conscious would never be cleared of it. And if he did it once, he could do it again.

They all looked sympathetic as this was something they could understand. They had all killed before and all had varying degrees of therapy for it. It came with the line of work. But Alex had never wanted this, and he wasn't supplied with a psychologist. He was only a teenager, who should not have seen the things he had, but that couldn't be changed. They now had to deal with the repercussions of MI6 abuse of him. And he couldn't do it alone.

"Cub in our line of work, this is common," Snake said comfortingly. "We think you need a psychiatrist."

"I don't want to talk to a therapist," Alex protested.

"We all do Cub," Ben interjected, "I had to talk to mine after I killed that guy on Dragon Nine. You looked like you knew him, did you?"

"Yeah, I did," Alex replied distantly. He still hated Ash for everything he had put Alex through and was not sad to see him done, "His name was Ash and he was my godfather."

There was a silence where everybody was in shock. Ben's face showed the expression of pure horrification at this new bit of information.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I don't even know what to say. You must hate me or something, if I was you I would. I'm going to need a whole new round of therapy now" Ben said rather quickly. He felt awful. He took another family member away from this poor kid.

Alex though thought it was almost comical and gave a slight chuckle. "It's fine Ben." Alex reassured Ben, "he was a traitor and working for Scorpia anyway. I'm glad he died"

"Scorpia?" Wolf looked surprised, "What do you have to do with Scorpia?"

"I've met them before…"Alex said trailing off. He wasn't really comfortable with that topic yet.

"What happened?" Wolf asked suspiciously. Scorpia was a major organization that could kill Alex in seconds. By Alex's expression he did not want to talk about it, but that was why they had this problem in the first place. Alex needed to talk about these things with someone. If not to a psychologist, then one of them. "You need to tell us, that's why you had the problems like today."

Alex knew he was right but, he wasn't able to tell them all. He only wanted to talk to one person as he didn't think he could handle them all knowing. So he switched to Spanish.

"_I messed up one of their projects_." Alex shot off. "_They tried to kill me so I killed one of their board members_."

"_Really? What happened to you?_" Wolf continued understanding Alex's switch.

"_I was shot_," Alex revealed as he understood that Wolf needed to know.

"_WHAT!!! When? Why didn't anyone tell me? Where?_" Wolf yelled loudly standing up. Snake and Fox looked confused and shocked at Wolf's outburst. As they knew not what the conversation was about they thought it could be something really bad.

"_Snake said the same thing_," Alex sniggered at the reaction he had gotten twice now. "_It was two month ago and Snake seems to be taking care of it_."

"_You still should have told me right away_," Wolf said "_Wait why does Snake know?_"

"_Ben knew and made me tell him yesterday_." Alex replied.

"_Why didn't they freaking tell me!_" Wolf said while growling at his team mate, who being confused, didn't know why.

"_Snake promised me he wouldn't and I'm proud of him that he didn't_," Alex said smiling at Snake who returned it hesitantly as he was lost.

"_Where is the location of the injury? You haven't been limping or anything_." Wolf asked wondering how this could get any worse. Alex pointed towards his left shoulder, and saw Wolf's eyes widen. He looked like he was going to explode."

"_YOUR HEART! YOU WERE SHOT IN THE HEART_." Wolf yelled, unable to image this could happen. Alex shouldn't be alive with that type of damage. He turned towards Snake and Fox and started to speak to them but still in Spanish. Seeing that he was getting no where as they didn't understand what he was saying. He turned the conversation towards Alex.

"_You must still feel pain. When I was shot after Point Blank I could still feel a little pain four months after. Yours is only two_," Wolf continued.

"_Wolf, Snake said he would take care of it. I'm fine. It doesn't change my normal activities. Snake knows what he doing_." Alex said trying to calm and sooth Wolf. He was really worked up and looked like he wanted to destroy something.

"_Fine but I might have to wring his neck for not telling me_." Wolf got a malicious grin which he directed at Snake, who looked so nervous.

"_So what's the deal with the nightmares?_" Wolf asked getting back on topic.

"_I've been having them since I've gotten back from Australia_." Alex said. "_They got worse when I was at your apartment but when I was asleep upstairs I didn't have a single one. They come and go_."

"_You know Cub, that's completely normal. That's why they give us psychiatrists_." Wolf replied.

"_But I'm not going to spill my guts to some guy I don't know_." Alex protested. He would fight hard to not go to a therapist.

"_I'm sure Snake will help_," Wolf said.

They looked and Snake and Ben who had just stared at them. There was nothing they could do though. Wolf and Alex were so immersed in their conversation they couldn't pulled out of their Spanish.

"I think we're ready to go," Wolf said in English for Snake and Fox' benefit.

"Finally," Ben said, "In can understand what you're saying."

"_You're ugly and stupid_." Alex said in Japanese to see how they would respond. Ben and Snake stood with their mouths hanging open, shell-shocked.

"Hey Cub, be nice," Wolf said, understanding a little and knowing he was just kidding around.

"You know Japanese?" Alex asked.

"Just enough to know basically what you said," Wolf replied.

"_Wolf likes pink bunnies and sleeps with his teddy bear_," Alex replied in rapid German. None of them understood that, so they just gave him a puzzled look. Alex burst out laughing at their expressions and at what he said. If Wolf had understood him he would probably be dead now.

"What did he just say," Snake asked Wolf.

"I don't know but by his reaction and what he said about Ben in Japanese, it was probably an insult." Wolf said.

"Wait. What did he say about me in Japanese?" Fox asked not sure if he should be insulted.

"He said you're ugly and stupid." Wolf stated like he agreed.

"Hey!" Fox exclaimed hurt, "I am insulted." Fox said to Alex.

"Hey, you don't even want to know what I said about Wolf," Alex said.

"What did you say about me?" Wolf asked suspiciously. Alex only gave him a slight chuckle.

"Learn German." Alex stated not telling Wolf what would get him buried ten feet under. He was not suicidal enough to actually tell him.

"You had better tell me." Wolf growled menacingly, but Alex only chuckled. Wolf didn't know what to do after that. No kid he'd ever growled at had the guts to laugh at him. They were usually wetting their pants.

"Wolf, I think you would kill me," Alex replied, "I'd rather not die."

"Fine I'll force it out of you," Wolf stated, and he started poking Alex until he found out he was ticklish. He had Alex squirming and running away in seconds until he finally gave in.

"_Fine I said you liked pink bunnies and slept with a teddy bear_." Alex gave in, but said in Spanish so Fox and Snake wouldn't know. Wolf would definitely not appreciate him saying that aloud for them to hear.

"You're right. I am going to kill you," Wolf paused with an evil smile.

"At least I didn't say it so they could understand," Alex said nodding towards Snake and Fox.

"Say what?" Snake said in a very Eagle like manner, like a little kid with too much sugar.

"Nothing," Alex said, "Do you want Wolf to rip me to shreds. Seriously."

"We should get going." Ben said. They made their way towards the door but then Alex realized he forgot something upstairs. Without a word he sprinted up and stairs and went into Jack's room. He came back down with the picture frame in his hand and continued out the door ignoring the men.

"Who are those people?" Ben asked when he saw the picture that was in Alex's hand from before.

"That's my uncle Ian and Jack," Alec replied.

"Who's Jack," Wolf asked.

"She was like our housekeepers since I was seven and when my uncle died she looked after me," Alex explained.

"What happened to her," Wolf asked, as he was now looking after Alex so it didn't make sense.

"She went back to America." Alex stated, "Ben didn't tell you?" The depression came back when ever he talked about Jack. She had always been there for him but now she couldn't be. The K-Unit members noticed his mood change and sobered very quickly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wolf asked kindly.

"Not right now. Maybe later," Alex replied.

"Anyway, I've made you an appointment for tomorrow with St. Dominic's about some PT." Snake brought up. "We can make you an appointment with a psychiatrist while we're there."

Alex looked at Wolf, looking for help about what they talked about in Spanish. Alex didn't want to talk to some random guy about his feelings.

"Well, Cub doesn't really want to see a therapist," Wolf told his teammate for his charge. "We figured it would be the same if he talked to one of us, and you being the medic made sense."

"Ok that's fine," Snake said giving Alex a smile. They all made it to the car and hopped in. They arrived at Wolf's apartment to five minutes later to find Eagle sitting in his living room watching TV. In all the excitement they sort of forgot about Eagle.

"Where have you guys been?" Eagle said indignantly when they walked in the door, "I've been waiting for hours."

"We had some Cub problems," Wolf said.

"Oh do tell, do tell," Eagle said excitedly. "This should be interesting." Alex rolled his eyes at Eagle extreme hyperness and enthusiasm. They all grabbed a seat and retold the marvelous exciting story.

"…and then I found out he was shot." Wolf said as part of the story.

"WHAT!!!" Eagle exclaimed when he was the last to find out this wonderful piece of information.

"Three for three." Alex said. All of the SAS men had had the exact same reaction. "Don't worry about it. Snake's taking care of it."

"Where?" Eagle asked logically, Alex gestured towards his chest and Eagle's eyes widened in shock. "Let's see."

"Oh come on," Alex said but he took off his shirt anyway and they all saw the bullet scar. Eagle started looking at it closely and no one could understand why as he wasn't a medic or anything. He started poking it, but did it a little too hard for Alex's liking so he punched Eagle in the face when he pushed too hard and sent a wave a pain though Alex's body. He didn't punch Eagle too hard though.

"What was that for?!" Eagle exclaimed indignantly.

"For poking me." Alex stated and put his shirt back on. "Now I've hit you all"


	13. PT

Even though Alex had talked about his nightmare from the night prior and acknowledge that he needed help dealing with his missions, it did not stop the nightmares from coming again tonight. He still woke to being restrained by Wolf and would have tried to attack him, if Wolf had not held him down tight enough. Wolf was learning.

Alex realized that he was muttering incoherently in German and heard Wolf try to talk to him in Spanish. Hearing the fluent and familiarity of Spanish helped to calm him. He remembered the time when Ian had made him speak only Spanish in order to help the boy learn the language. He could hear Ian's voice in rapid Spanish trying to teach him.

Alex was able to awake fully and calm enough for Wolf to let him go. He lay there breathing slightly heavily and rapidly, trying to calm his heart. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his elbows on his knees, resting his head in between his hands. Wolf sat down beside him on Alex's bed.

"You know I haven't been able to sleep through the night since you've been here," Wolf said, jokingly, trying to break the ice.

"Sorry," Alex said, as he felt a little guilty that his problems were falling on Wolf.

"No it's ok," Wolf said realizing his statement wasn't the best thing to say, "You've gotten even less sleep then I have."

"I just don't understand," Alex said, "I slept at my house just fine yesterday. It doesn't make much sense."

"It's probably just being back at our own house put you at ease." Wolf guessed. "Try to go back to sleep. There isn't much you can do now."

He got up to go back to bed.

"Wolf"

"Yeah"

"Thanks" Alex said sincerely and received a smile from Wolf. Wolf left and Alex lay down again on his bed. After a while he felt himself start to fall asleep again, which was pretty abnormal. He soon was fast asleep.

*

When Cub wasn't up at six thirty, Wolf was surprised. Alex had school today and was always up way before him. Maybe it was because he never slept. So he went to go find him in his room so he wouldn't be late.

Wolf knocked on the kid's door and got no reply so he opened the door to find Cub still asleep. He had to wake him up. He felt sort of bad about taking sleep away from the kid as he threw a book at the kid. He didn't want to get punched or anything.

Cub stuttered awake and looked around to find Wolf. He gave a huge yawn before getting up and heading to the bathroom completely ignoring Wolf. He showered, dressed and made his way to the kitchen. Wolf was there with coffee and Alex got himself a cup.

"So you have PT after school," Wolf said.

"Yup," Alex replied even though it wasn't really a question.

And he went to school after that lovely conversation.

*

"Where were you yesterday?" Tom asked when Alex came into school. "I figured you were 'gone' and not coming back for like three weeks"

"No I just wasn't feeling so well" Alex said as a half truth. He didn't really want to tell his friend about his exciting day or admit he needed some therapy. He really hated the idea of therapy and sharing his 'feelings' with someone even though it would be Snake.

"When can I come over?" Tom asked continuing. Ever since he learned of his new SAS guardian Tom had wanted to come over and meet them. He had some idea in his head they were SO cool, just like being a spy was.

"Never," Alex said bluntly. He did not want Tom meeting K-Unit. He didn't think they could handle another kid, especially Cobra who was so against Alex.

"Aw, come on Al" Tom whined. He wanted to meet them for some weird demented and twisted reason which no other sane logical person would.

"I'll talk to Wolf about it" Alex said. This way Wolf would say no and Alex wouldn't be responsible for turning down his friend. "Anyway not today. I have PT after school"

"Really?" Tom said. He knew about the bullet wound but has not thought it too serious because Alex hadn't. Alex didn't think a lot of things about him were too serious but he was clearly wrong.

They went off to Mrs. Abrahamson's classroom for English, one of the subjects Alex was not fully caught up in. English was the hardest, with all the assigned readings and essays to catch up on he couldn't find the time. So because of this she didn't really like him. And for such a young female teacher she was pretty strict and frightening.

"So you're back today," she said when she saw Alex walking in the door. She assumed he was going to be out for a leap of absence like his previous times and was surprised to see him here today.

"Nice to see you too," Alex said with a hint of sarcasm. He sat with Tom in the back and class begun. He didn't really pay attention.

*

After school Snake picked him up and drove him over to St. Dominic's. While in the car he asked about Alex's nightmares.

"Wolf told me you still had nightmares" Snake said breaking the ice and starting a conversation after about two minutes of silence.

"Yah, but I was able to fall back asleep after which was abnormal. I guess that's better" Alex replied.

"Ha! You still have huge bags under your eyes" Snake pointed out as he drove into the parking lot to the hospital.

"Thanks" Alex replied rolling his eyes and opening his door to get out. Snake followed and they enter the hospital and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, we're here for a PT appointment for Alex Rider" Snake said politely to the receptionist named Missy. She chewed some gum obnoxiously but otherwise set to working typing on her computer to find the schedule.

"Dr. Smith will be with you in five minutes," Missy said politely, "You can wait in the waiting room to your left."

Snake turned to Alex and said, "Well I guess I'll be going. You don't need me to be here. Fox will pick you up in an hour and a half"

"Bye Snake" Alex replied, thankful. The receptionist gave them a weird look, probably at the weird names. Who calls people Snake and Fox? Seriously.

Alex waited patiently in the room to the left for five minutes and was rewarded when a young male doctor came in and called him name. He rose and followed the doctor into a gym/weight like room.

"So I'm Dr. Smith but you can call me Jim" Jim started. He was about twenty seven and wore sweat pants and an under armor t-shirt like he was ready to work out. He had very light brown hair and chestnut, trustworthy eyes. "My main goal is to help you with your cardiovascular health as you were nearly shot in the heart I believe. Let's get to work"

*

An hour and a half later when they had done multiple exercises, mostly the doctor said to gauge his fitness level at the current moment, Alex was absolutely wiped out.

"Well you are surprisingly fit for someone your age and with your condition," Jim complemented as they did a few cool down exercise after their intense work out. Jim had done some of the exercises with him.

"Thanks" Alex said sitting down and trying to catch his breathe to a normal speed.

"It's a good thing" Jim said, "It will probably get easier from here as you are in such good shape" Alex stood up and stretched for one final time. He felt good after the work out but was so tired he could barely concentrate or move.

"Am I supposed to be so exhausted?" Alex asked.

"That's normal. Like I said it only gets easier," Jim said patting him on the shoulder, "Get home and get some rest. I'll see you again in three or four days"

"Bye" Alex said and left to go find Fox. He found him in the waiting room and they left without a word until they were in the car on the road.

"So how was it?" Fox inquired.

"Good but I am absolutely exhausted." Alex said honestly and closing his eyes and not holding any further conversation until they arrived at Wolf's apartment and got inside.

There were just as many men in the apartment as usual. They all lounged around and Eagle looked at Alex with puppy dog eyes just waiting to be fed. They only liked him for his food. And it's not like he was going to cook, he could barely stand or think. He walked over the surprisingly empty couched and flopped down on it immediately and closed in eyes, facedown.

"Cub, what's up with you?" Wolf asked from the recliner next to the couch.

"Too tired" Alex replied mumbling into the sofa seat and not moving at all. He made no attempt at a conversation and was half asleep in thirty seconds until Eagle popped in.

"Hey Cub…Cub…Cub" Eagle said bouncing up and down in front of the sofa being his annoying hyper self. Cub really wanted to shoot him. He was not able to deal with this at the current time.

"What" Cub said frustrated as Eagle didn't stop calling his name until he responded. He stopped jumping up and down once he got a response.

"What's for dinner?" Eagle asked expectantly. He only probably stayed out here to be fed. Alex was not cooking tonight no matter what Eagle said. He was barely moving from the spot he was currently in. They could get take out or something. He was spoiling them by cooking every night but he had no energy to get up and do anything so they can feed themselves. They'd been doing it for years before Alex came along.

"What ever you order," Alex replied, and he had come to the resolve he wasn't going to talk to them anymore no matter what and just fall asleep on the sofa. So Eagle decided to rant.

"WHAT!! No food. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna starve. Why cruel world?! All I wanted was some food!" Eagle acted out melodramatically. He was almost fake-crying. Alex did not mind the noise as he was falling asleep anyway through Eagle outburst. But then Eagle did the worst thing possible: he tried to shake Alex awake planning on making the kid cook for them. Whether it was from being shaken or just frustration at being woken up Alex wasn't really sure. But the next thing he knew his reflexes were throwing a punch as Eagle. Not a soft punch like a 'love tap' either, but a full on 'we're fighting' punch.

Eagle was shocked but also from the force of the punch, he was sent backwards and landed on his butt. He sat their rubbing his jaw, where the hit landed.

"What was that for," Eagle whined indignantly from the ground, "That really hurt. You got quite a punch." Alex remained silent keeping his resolve to not humor them with a conversation. He was already falling asleep again. He didn't really care that he had hit and hurt Eagle at this point. Couldn't they leave him alone so he could sleep?

"Leave him alone Eagle," Snake said. Thank god Snake was hopping to his defense at this moment which made him filled with joy, but now he was asleep. "You should remember your first PT session. You fell asleep walking to the car."

"Yah…but he's young AND he has to cook for us," Eagle whined shaking Alex again because he clearly didn't learn from the past, not even two minutes ago. Alex was fully asleep and woke up pissed to Eagle's shaking. Eagle just received another punch, this one even harder than the last one if possible. It hit Eagle straight on the cheek and sent him to the floor again.

"Seriously Cub, come on," Eagle whined and held his face where he got punched.

"Shut up and leave me alone! I hate all of you!" Alex snapped viciously. He was actually rather threatening so none of the men said anything. Alex just lay on the couch and fell back asleep in seconds, thinking he would break the arm of whoever was unfortunate enough to touch him again.

"Guys into the kitchen," Snake said ushering the Unit into the kitchen figuring they had to make dinner in their anyway.

"So who's making dinner?" Fox asked when all the men were lounging around the kitchen.

"What is Cub's problem?" Wolf asked Snake.

"He's just completely wiped out from PT. It was his first time ever going to I'm not surprised. Eagle is just stupid."

"He's pretty pissy when he's tired."

"I've never seen him snap like that." Fox joined in, "and I've been on a mission with him"

"Yah. Why did he even go to PT in the first place? Did he twist his ankle or something?" Cobra said, not seeing the others concern for this random _kid. _He didn't understand why the liked Cub so much or cared.

"The kid was shot," Wolf said very seriously, disliking Cobra's lack of respect. "In the heart" This news wiped Cobra grin off his face and he had no idea how to react. He didn't like the kid but he didn't like hearing anyone get injured (who was not an enemy).

"Never mind," Cobra said.

"That's what I thought," Wolf said. "I vote Cobra cooks" He was supported with three other yes's and of course Cobra's refusal. "You didn't do dishes yesterday so this is your punishment."

Cobra gave in and set to work while the other started talking.

"So what are we doing tomorrow as it is Saturday?" Snake asked.

"We should go to the shooting range!" Fox said, "You all can see how good Cub is. He is brilliant."

"You keep saying that but I don't believe it for a minute," Wolf said skeptically, "He's been on like seven missions in the last year, when would he have time to train that much?"

"I don't know but he is that good,"

"I bet you he isn't better that me."

"You are so on. Mark bet against him and lost just so you know."

"I'm in on this bet," Cobra joined in.

"Me too, but I'm betting with Fox for Cub," Snake said. So it was Wolf, Cobra and Eagle against Cub vs. Fox and Snake for Cub. Alex was completely unconscious to the fact his team members were betting on him.

"May the best man win" Wolf said.

**AN: So it been a while since I put up a chapter. I'm not so sure I'm clear of the plot anymore. I'm really bad with ending stories and I feel this one is almost done…probably about five more chapters. Reviews really help me want to post faster. This chapter is pretty long too. REVIEW PLEASE**


	14. Important AN Sorry

Hi,

I'm really sorry this is not a chapter, but posting this as a chapter means I feel guilty and will have to post the next chapter by the end of tomorrow (Monday) to get rid of said guilt. The chapter is about half done but my school has a weird spring break so I don't have school tomorrow. Now the reason I posted this:

**I am looking for a beta**

I don't really know how it works so please help me!

I don't really want to start beta-ing this story since it is almost over (sad for all you people reading). It's just a little late to start now (just for this story). Since this story is almost over I am interested in help for my next story(s). So let me know…and I promise to have the next chapter by tomorrow.

Love,

K-Unit


	15. Shooting Range

When Alex woke up he was confused where he was. He looked around and saw that he was still on the sofa. He remembered the night's event of being exhausted, punching Eagle and practically telling them to f- off.

He wasn't really sorry. They deserved it, especially Eagle. He felt well rested, well more rested than he had in a long time. With all his nightmare's keeping him up and only getting two or three hours of sleep a night, his full night sleep on the couch had done him some good. Then he realized he had not had any nightmare while he slept. This was the first time since coming to Wolf's apartment.

He made his way to the kitchen to find Wolf already reading the newspaper. Usually Alex was up before him but today was Saturday. Alex noticed that the sun was rather bright coming in from the window. It must have been well into the morning; nine or ten and Alex had never slept this late.

"Good morning," Wolf said not looking up from his paper. Alex headed for the coffee maker and got himself a cup. Even though he didn't really need it this morning, it had become a habit. He sat down with his cup.

"No nightmares last night" Wolf continued, "That's good" still not looking up from his paper. Alex didn't reply. He only didn't have nightmares because he was so completely exhausted. He believed they would be back in no time.

"Just so you know, the unit decided to go to the shooting range today," Wolf said, practically ignoring Alex reactions, "Fox said you were pretty good."

"Yah I know how to shoot," Alex replied modestly.

"Be ready to go at about two" Wolf said dismissively.

Alex figured he would get all his homework done before they left to his weekend would be free and stress free. He had mixed feelings about shooting. On one hand it was relaxing and took him mind off other things like when he was at the bank. On the other hand it reminded him of his time at Scorpia and all his family problems and Ash and just some not really good memories. But it would be fun with K-Unit.

*

Three or four hours later the doorbell rang and the unit had arrived. Alex had since finished his homework about half and hour earlier and was texting Tom. He had filled his best friend on his plans for the afternoon and Tom was shocked.

"Hey Cub, come on!" Wolf called from the living room where the unit had gathered. Alex put on his shoes and coat and made his way to the living room.

Eagle was practically bouncing up and down from excitement, while the other all looked pleasantly happy. Apparently the idea of shooting at stuff made them all pleasant.

*

When they arrived at the shooting range they found it to be completely empty. All the better as Alex didn't really like the idea of an audience.

Fox went to go get the cartridges as usual and came back with six guns and multiple cartridges, plenty for all of them. Alex took one of each but before his loaded his he realized that only Wolf had moved to take one also. The other members were just staring at them.

"Um…guys, what are you doing? Aren't you going to take some?" Alex asked trailing off at the end. He was really uneasy about their weird stares; like they knew something.

"I bet against them that you can't out shoot me as Fox claims you're _so _amazing" Wolf stated not mockingly but not believing Fox.

"And what if I refuse"

"That not really an option"

"But I haven't shot in ages"

"What about at the bank?"

"That doesn't count…because I didn't have to take apart the gun and reassemble it. It could have been rigged or something" Alex sorta made up. He didn't really know what was going on. Why did it matter if he was a decent shot. Why did they have to bet against him or at all really?

"I dare you beat me in disassembling and reassembling then out shoot me" Wolf challenged.

"Is everything a competition to you guys?"

"Yes and we hate to lose. Well actually Fox and Snake are on your side so they want you to win."

"Warm up round?" Alex said conceding.

"Sure Cub, whatever you want" Wolf said jokingly. He set about doing his and rather quickly. Wolf didn't go extremely fast but he had sure hand and knew what he was doing. He finished in about two minutes.

Alex slowly took apart each piece remembering his lessons from Scorpia. They said the first time you took apart a gun it should be slowly and with care. Also to help remember the process so it could be done rapidly in the future. All in all it took Alex about five or six minutes to get the gun back to its original condition.

Wolf gave him a skeptical look when he was done seriously doubting Alex' ability.

"Who's going to time and declare the winner?" Wolf asked. Snake volunteered and both agreed as he was most likely to the fairest.

Wolf and Alex stood in front of a table with their guns on it, preparing to face off. Snake counted down for them and they started.

"Go"

Alex picked his up and started disassembling his but much quicker than the first time. His hands were so sure after all the training he got and from previously taking it apart. He had his in parts way before Wolf when he glanced at Wolf before starting to reassemble.

Wolf wasn't going much faster than he had the first time. If he was it wasn't much.

Alex put his back together just as quickly. He was done before Wolf's was fully apart.

"Done" Alex said placing the gun on the table. Overall it had taken him a little less than a minute, and once he finished Wolf stopped even though his was still in pieces.

"Damn," Wolf said softly, "Where did you learn? I am embarrassed to be beaten by a kid." All the other members were so extremely shocked that they couldn't even say anything, some of them just let their mouths hang open and some did the fish open and close mouth movement.

"Live with it," Alex said unnerved by their staring. He wished he could back out but he knew they would never let him.

"I officially surrender to superior forces and move to Cub's side" Eagle stated raising his hand. Nobody really argued with him as they were still shell-shocked.

"Time to shoot" Ben said coming out of the surprise first as he knew Alex was talented already from working with him, but never that talented. He knew he had picked the right side all along and was so going to win this bet.

Wolf started to scowl as he realized that Cub had made a complete fool out of him by showing him up. He and Cobra seemed to be on the losing side. He still was pretty confident in his shooting ability, as he had trained with the SAS. He then started to put his gun back together as he did need to shoot with it.

Wolf was actually not that worried about the actual shooting part as he had practiced for years in the SAS and Cub was a teenager. Alex couldn't possible had trained as long as he had. And practice made perfect.

Cub didn't look that worried though. He actually looked really comfortable, more comfortable then Wolf had ever seen him while he was at his house.

"Okay, so this is how it's going to work," Ben started to explain. "First there will be stationary target, then moving targets. The person with the best result is the winner and gets free gloating rights"

Once Wolf's gun was reassembled, he and Alex took their spots in front of the targets and loaded up their guns. Everyone was silent and tensions were pretty high as Wolf was pissed and was feeling a hint of hatred towards everybody besides, surprisingly, Cobra, as he was on Wolf's side.

Alex completely relaxed as he had done this so many times at Scorpia that it felt second nature, just like all his other reflexes. He closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself to hit the target in the dead center like Scorpia had taught him. He had learned instinctive firing which was harder but somehow easier for him.

"On your mark, get set,…go," Ben counted down to the start over dramatically. It wasn't a timed competition so it didn't matter if they started at the same time or not.

Wolf started firing right away, seeming to be pretty accurate.

Alex waited a few seconds then opened his eyes right away and started firing. He was shooting rather quickly, like he been taught, and hit the bull's eye every time without doubt. He was going so quickly that he finished before Wolf even though he had started later. Wolf had to aim every time he fired compared to Alex just shooting, well, instinctively.

They both finished and unloaded. No one said anything. Ben just handed each of them another cartridge and they reloaded. The result would all come together at the end so the targets were removed for the time being. New ones were set up and they were the moving targets.

This time Ben didn't do any counting, Wolf and Alex just started shooting as they pleased. Wolf seemed to be doing the same as he had done with the stationary target.

But Alex always found that the moving targets were easier especially with instinctive firing. Something to do with the movement always heightened his senses and made shooting so much easier. It also made it fun and addicting.

When his clip was empty he felt disappointed that is was over already. He and Wolf both unloaded again. This time all the targets came back to them.

Snake, being the official judge went over and looked at the targets. Not to say that the rest of the K-Unit didn't also go and look over his shoulder. All of them had various expressions; thoughtfulness, surprise and horror. Alex and Wolf just waited for the verdict.

"I'm pretty sure that Cub won," Snake stated after some thoughtfulness.

"What!?" Wolf said shocked, and he marched over to the table with the targets and picked two of them up; one his and one Cubs. He looked at them and compared them for a few seconds. Then, he put them down and stared at Cub.

"Damn kid, what's up with you," Wolf said. Cub was extremely unnerved by all their stares. He wished they would get over it and move on.

Then all hell broke loose. Ben was trying to get money from Cobra for losing the bet. And Snake confronted Eagle, but he was complaining that he had changed sides and now he was a winner, but Snake tries to convince him there was no changing sides. All ended when Wolf stopped them all.

"Hey guys," Wolf yelled to get their attention. "Why don't we ask Cub how he got so good?"

"Yah, I have been wondering that myself." Ben said giving Alex a mischievous look.

"Yes, Cub, enlighten us. Where did you learn?" Cobra piped in. He knew even less about this kid than the other as he was just a replacement. He was super duper curious.

"Um…classified?" Alex said shrugging and answering with a question. He knew they wouldn't buy it but he really wasn't sure if he was allowed to tell them. And if he shouldn't then it was the perfect excuse as he didn't WANT to tell them.

"We're your unit so spill," Eagle demanded energetically.

"I was taught by scorpia" Alex said quietly and drifting off that by the time he actually got to the real answer nobody could here him.

"What was that?" Wolf demanded, exasperated.

"I was taught by scorpia" Alex said again, still unintelligible.

"One more time" Wolf said.

"I was taught by," Alex said, "Scorpia." Alex pre-winced as he knew some one was bound to have some outburst. He knew he would have to tell them eventually so he wanted to get it over with quickly, like a band-aid.

"EXCUSE ME," Wolf said loudly, right on cue.

(Thought of ending it there)

"I'm not saying it again," Alex said stubbornly.

"Wolf," Ben said calmly, gripping Wolf's shoulder, "Why don't we finish this discussion at home."

They all nodded their agreement and piled into the car. It was a very quiet ride home. They all got out and went into the apartment and sat down. Alex had tried to get to his room subtly but Ben read his mind and sat him down.

"Spill" Eagle said again, when everybody else was silent for a second after sitting down.

"Well you all know I was shot so I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you that Scorpia was the ones who shot me" Alex started.

"Why were you involved with them in the first place?" Wolf asked skeptically.

"Well that was sort my own fault" Alex mumbled slightly, but every must have heard him.

"How?" asked Snake.

"Well I sorta went looking for them—" Alex started.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM," Wolf cut in quite loudly.

"I wanted to know more about my family, you know, the family I never had" Alex said kind of sarcastically. "And Scorpia was my only lead."

"You're still dense," Wolf muttered.

"Yah well I don't believe you," Cobra interjected suddenly, after being silent through the whole event.

(I thought of ending it here too)

"I don't really give a crap what you think or what you do and don't believe," Alex replied calmly and coldly. Though he tried not to show it, he was a little pissed with just everyone. He was tired of being questioned.

AN: Actually ending it. I got a few beta offers and I chose beccaleelee as my Beta. So thanks all those who offered.

This chapter took a long time to write and I think I'm starting to get tired of this story but don't worry I will finish it soon. Maybe it was just this chapter and I'll like the next chapter. This story is almost over. My beta is helping me start another story that I am planning on for the future so look out for it.

I remembered I promised to have this chapter out on Monday and I'm sorry but it really was hard to write and I don't even like it that much but I hope you do. I will try to have the next chapter out by Sunday (I hope).


	16. AN3

SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER…but this not being a chapter means I feel really guilty.

YAY THIS STORY IS **NOT** ABANDONED. I am going to try to get a chapter out in one week, so if there is not a new chapter posted by 11/24/09 you have my full permission to be very angry with me.

I was reading my review and I really wanted to stick with the story and finish it so I can start another. So keep reviewing because it really is motivating and will make me post chapters.

Last, this story IS almost over so there will only be like 5 more chapters, max.

Thanks for reading

K


	17. Cold Shoulder

Alex…not quite stormed but went to his room and slammed the door to get some privacy from K-Unit.

Really, would nobody leave him alone? And whenever he finally did answer one of their questions they didn't even believe him. What was the point of talking to any of them anymore? Absolutely no point so he wasn't going to give them two cents.

He sat down and started reading from one of his textbooks to do his homework for that weekend while he cooled down. Alex came to the full resolved not to spare one word to any of the members of K-Unit from now on

*

"Now look what you did," said Ben to Cobra, "You scared him off." He was not quite yelling, but his voice was raised a bit.

"Yah, what the heck" Snake added as he really wanted answers so he could properly care for Cub's health.

"Well it's not like you all weren't thinking the same thing," Cobra threw back, "and just didn't have the balls to say for yourself." All the guys were quiet for a while, all being shamefaced and feeling slightly guilty because Cobra was spot on.

"Maybe we should talk to him" Snake said being the most logical and finally breaking the silence. There was a nod of agreement between everyone and they all but marched towards Alex's room. It was quite crowded in the little hallway but they all had to deal.

Cobra was the first to knock on the door, which there was no response to. After knocking again and the rest of the unit getting very impatient, Cobra just opened the door uninvited. They all stood in the doorway looking at Alex bent over a textbook and not showing any sign that the five men had just barged their way in.

"Hey Cub" Cobra said but there was no response, for which everyone was waiting for. They were astounded at Cub's ability to continue working and not react in any way at all. He was a very good actor they learned.

"Alex" Ben tried, hoping to get his attention. He was slightly successful as Alex stopped working and turned his head to look at them but still had not said anything. There was something off about his gaze, like he was looking through them and saw nothing of importance. His head soon swiveled back to his work after his short penetrating gaze.

None the men in the doorway knew what to do as they all felt uncomfortable and exposed under the strong gaze of the teenager.

Snake went over to Alex to turn him around to make him talk to the men. As soon as he put his hand on Alex' shoulder, Cub sprang into action, grabbing Snake's hand and twisting it painfully all while remaining sitting. After a few seconds of staring into Snake's eyes, Alex released Snake and continued working like nothing had happened.

Snake went to make another move, determined to get Alex' attention but Ben quickly stepped forward and grabbed Snake's arm and gave him a nod towards the living room. He then ushered all the other men into the living room and closed Alex's door.

"What the heck?!" Wolf exclaimed. "What is his problem…and what is yours?" Wolf asked towards his former teammate.

"You don't know what he can do" Ben defended, "He is so angry he won't even talk to us. What do you think he will do if you try to make him do something he doesn't want to? Just let him cool down, okay?"

"Well I got to go" Cabra and Eagle said at the same time. They gave each other a weird look then both got up and left. They were accompanied by "good-byes" from the remaining members.

"So what should I do about him?" Wolf asked the two other guys.

"I'd say if he doesn't talk to you in the morning then we might have a bigger problem then we thought" Snake replied.

"Yeah, call us tomorrow morning if there are any problems" Ben agreed and seeing as it was quite late Snake and Fox both left.

Wolf settled down to bed, wondering what was coming next.

*

The next morning Alex was up bright and early. He went through his normal routine and showered and got dressed. When he made it to the kitchen for breakfast before school and found Wolf was already up and was drinking a cup of coffee while reading the morning news.

Alex got himself a cup of coffee and sat down staring into space, trying to completely ignore Wolf. Wolf was secretly trying to sneak glances at Cub but was failing as Alex knew Wolf was staring at him. Alex just let it go and gave Wolf the cold shoulder.

Wolf was surprised by Alex's resolve not to acknowledge him. He was famous for his death glares but he never could completely ignore another human. He was always one whose feelings were easy to read. He was the complete opposite of Alex, who was a master at never letting his true intentions known.

"So are you doing anything after school? What time are you going to be home?" Wolf asked, trying to test the waters and see what he could get. Wolf's fishing sucked as he came back with nothing.

Alex didn't even move his eyes or give any indication of hearing. He soon finished his coffee and went to his room to gather his stuff to leave. On his way out Wolf tried again.

"Bye, anything you'd like to tell me?" Wolf said, soon followed by the closing of the front door. "I guess not" he muttered to himself, as he went to pick up the phone. He then dialed up Ben and waiting while it rang.

"We have a problem" Wolf said into the receiver.

"Don't worry I got an idea" Ben said, going into his explanation.

*

After school that day, Alex and Tom were hanging out on the school's front lawn after the final bell. Alex didn't really want to go back to Wolf's flat as that would mean he would have to avoid the unit by holing up in his room. It was a really nice day so he didn't mind staying outside.

And he was definitely not bringing Tom back to the flat. They couldn't go to Tom's house either though because his parents had a huge fight that morning and told Tom not to come home before five. The pair was at a loss of where to chill.

They sat down under the shade of a nearby tree, trying to get some Maths homework done, but they weren't very successful as they started throwing grass at each other. They started having a competition on who could cover the other in the most grass.

Alex and Tom ended running all over the lawn, throwing grass as they went, laughing their heads off. They were pretty sure they saw faculty members staring out their windows to see who was making so much noise, but both boys didn't give anyone a second thought.

Tom ran to the tree which he then dubbed "base" and Alex was standing in front of him looking skeptically, questioning his maturity level. But they were both still laughing. But Tom they got a very confused look on his face as he was staring past Alex.

"What?" Alex asked, his laughs subsiding but still quite happy. He turned around to see what Tom was staring at, and he was almost sick by what he saw.

All of the original K-Unit had just gotten out of a car and were already half way to where the two boys had been trying to do homework. Alex's smile left his face immediately but not quick enough, so that Ben hadn't noticed.

Tom started walking towards the soldiers with a slight look of awe and fascination, which Alex promptly grabbed the back collar of his shirt and pulled him back to stand next to him. Alex quickly turned to whisper his current relationship into Tom's ear before K-Unit reached them.

Once K-Unit was in front of them Alex and Tom both turned to face them and crossed their arms at the same time, giving the men their most disapproving gaze ever. All the men were surprised by the similarity between the two boys.

"We decided to come pick you up, Cub" Eagle said, giddy and bouncing energetically, like he was excited to be back at school (…?!). Or maybe he was just super duper excited to see Alex?

Both boys looked at each other with knowing glances. "Cub?" Tom asked, talking for Alex.

"Alex, he means" Ben interjected, "and you are?"

"And you are?" Tom mimicked right back, to be annoying for Alex to these guys. Tom hated whenever anyone messed with his friends and if Alex was mad at these guys, so was Tom…even if they were SAS soldiers…yes even then.

"I'm Wolf, now who are you?" Wolf growled trying to be menacing and scare the boy into submission. Tom just gave Alex a questioning look to which Alex gave a slight shake of his head.

"I'm Tom, Alex's best friend" Tom said cheerfully "feel free to invite me over anytime" He just couldn't help himself. Not only could he go to their house but he could help Alex prank them big time. Alex promptly smacked him upside the head and then returned to his arms crossed position.

"Will do" Ben said skeptically. Alex then nudged Tom on the shoulder, to get the conversation moving.

"Oh yeah…Why are you guys here?" Tom asked suspiciously.

"Like the dunderhead Eagle said we came to pick him up," Snake said.

"Why would you even bother, you've never done that before?" Tom said, doing all the talking for Alex and knowing exactly what to say. "And why all four of you? It takes four of you to drive a car?" lol

"Well Alex didn't tell me he had any plans when I asked him this morning so…" Wolf said very innocently. They were trying to make Alex pay for not talking to them.

Alex and Tom turned to look at each other again, but a little longer then previously. "He can go" Tom said for Alex. All the members of K-Unit were surprised by the easy acquiescence. Alex and Tom went to the tree and cleaned up their stuff and Alex said a quick good-bye so K-Unit couldn't hear him.

K-Unit realized that their plan to get Alex to some how talked to them had utterly failed. The two boys were so close they didn't need words to know what the other was thinking so Alex had no reason to talk to them. He just used Tom to voice all his questions.

The boys split up and Alex went with K-Unit into their car and eventually they arrived back at Wolf's flat. They decided they were going to try to get Alex to talk their but as soon as they reach the flat Alex went straight to his room and closed the door, the meaning quite clear.

K-Unit gave a collective sigh and settled down to watch the game on the TV.

*

_He saw a neat bullet hole in Jack's head and saw her fall, dead before she even hit the ground._

_He imagined Yassen killing his uncle, having seen the damage to the car. Then in turn he, saw Yassen being shot and killed by Damien Cray, slowly dieing. _

_He watched his godfather blow up the plain, with his parents. _

_Alex's nightmare just kept running through all his love ones getting killed. Everyone he cared about was killed before his eyes within the realm of his darkest nightmares. _

Alex woke up gasping for breathe and strong arms holding him down again. His face was wet from where there had been tears and he was shaking.

He managed to get untangled from the arms but rather then attack like he normally would have done, he decided to retreat, ending upstanding almost in the corner of the room standing on the other side of the bed then a confused Wolf.

"Cub talk to me" Wolf said, "I need to know you're alright"

Alex, still in shock slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting in the corner of the room, with forearms resting on his knees. Wolf slowly started to come around the bed meaning to approach him, but Alex's gaze lifted to Wolf's eyes with a deadly serious gaze.

"Leave" Alex said, speaking for the first time, but in a very low and menacing tone. Without waiting for a reply he rested his head on his forearms, assuming Wolf would follow his instructions.

And Wolf did.

*

Then next morning Wolf told Alex that he was going to have to have a therapy session with Snake after last night.

Alex stuck out his tongue just to be unpredictable

AN: OMG I am so SORRY about promising this chapter like a month ago. I just hadn't gotten it together enough to finally write it, my life I mean. It's New Years Eve and only nine so I still have 3 hours to write more.

The next chapter is going to be the last; at least I think it is. (?)

Review please


End file.
